Deceit
by Psycgurl
Summary: Stephanie is actually pregnant (during Feb 2002 storylines), but is not completely honest about her pregnancy. Takes place from RAW 2402. Mainly a JerichoSteph fic [some HHHSteph]. Finished
1. A Shocker Raw 2402

**Deceit**

**Part: 1/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Takes place from RAW 2/4/02-the RAW when Stephanie declared she was pregnant to HHH.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody. Every character/person belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon. This story takes part during the 'WWF', so any indication of WWF instead of WWE is intentional. I have taken some lines from that RAW episode.**

**Feedback: I crave reviews. I'm a total feedback slut.**

**Summary: Stephanie, despite being honest about her pregnancy, fibs about something very closely linked to the pregnancy.**

**A/N This is my first WWE fic and I wrote it during the whole Steph/pregnancy angle and have just recently decided to publish it. Hence, this takes part in the WWF  (the good ol' days) and events are fairly old, so I also apologise if some of the lines from the show aren't worded exactly the same. So anywayz…on with the story…don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 1-A Shocker (Raw 2/4/02)**

**~*~*~*~**

_Stephanie_

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley paced the McMahon-Helmsley locker room. Triple H had gone off to grab some water after she had told him she was going to make an announcement. Stephanie thought about what she was going to do in a few minutes.

"Shit! How am I going to tell Hunter this now? Kurt just had to piss him off beforehand didn't he? That Wrestlemania title shot is worth so much to Triple H and now he's in another one of his bad moods. He is so not going to take this news well. I tried to tell him that I had an announcement to make before and he practically bit my head off. He doesn't really want me to waste his time…he doesn't want to talk to me right now. But I have to fix our marriage and fast. If I go with my plan first then I might not have to tell him. No Steph! You have to tell Hunter…one way or another. You have to tell him! He deserves to know." Stephanie persuaded herself as she walked towards the curtain, heading for the ring. 

She took one deep breath and made her way out to the ring as her music began. Like usual she put on her fake smirk, rarely switching to a huge grin and placed her hand on her hip as she sauntered to the ring. She took a look at the fans before breathing deeply again and grabbing a mic. 

" It's now or never." She thought as she started talking. She couldn't believe how confident she sounded. Inside her all her body parts seemed to twist and untwist…yet she could portray her confidence and bitchiness.

**~*~*~*~******

_Triple H_

Triple H sat in a chair in his and Stephanie's locker room, looking at the television screen. Stephanie had just strolled down to the ring and had grabbed a mic. He took a chug of his water and turned the volume up.

"Wow Steph's really good on the mic. She sure seems confident over this plan that she's thought of to fix our marriage. We have our differences sure…but I mean I don't think we have to publicly fix them. At home we're great…at work she just seems to change her attitude. Wait…she's calling me out. Great great great…I am in no mood to hear her whine and moan. Well…I guess I owe it to our marriage. This had better be good." Triple H thought as he grabbed a water bottle and made his way to the ring. 

" This had better be good…this had better be good." Triple H muttered to himself as he walked down the ramp to his music. The fans cheered for him, but he didn't take his eyes of his wife. Stephanie looked at him with pleading and hopeful eyes and gave him a big smile, he in return looked utterly confused.

**~*~*~*~**

_Chris Jericho_

Chris Jericho stood backstage looking at one of the televisions the technicians had hooked up in his own locker room. Seeing Stephanie come down and talk really tempted him to go out there and just tell her to…please shut the hell up! But he couldn't do that…he had a bad reputation and all…he had to keep up with that.

" Look at Stephanie…tryin' to fix her marriage. Hmph! Oh that's her bright idea…renewing their wedding vows. Wow…if only she had as many brain cells than the amount of men she's had. Hahahahahaha…now that's a good one. That's what I miss…insulting her. That's probably the **only** thing I miss from my old self. But…hey I guess in a way because of her…if I hadn't seen the light…I wouldn't be here today. Now I'm larger than life. A living legend. The Undisputed Champion…the **first** **ever** Undisputed Champion. Not even Stephanie or her big-nosed husband can do anything about it." He watched with amusement as Triple H started to yell at her and Stephanie squirmed and cried.

"Hmmm…JR's even making fun of Steph. I remember last week on Smackdown when he interviewed her…she had lied her way through that. She said she was faithful to her husband? **Faithful**? Now that's funny…I mean I know she's cheated on him. Heck… she's cheated on him with me. So I guess…to get to me…she had to make her way through the lower ones first. Probably started of with Raisin…hahahahahaha. Wait…what was that? What did she just say?"

Chris Jericho suddenly leaned in more towards the monitor. Trying to make out what Stephanie had just screamed out.

**~*~*~*~**

_Stephanie_

" Oh crap…I can't believe I just did that!" Stephanie's inside yelled at her.

One minute she was standing there telling Hunter about the perfect plan that she had conjured up to repair their marriage. Renewing their wedding vows. It seemed perfect to her. They hadn't formally had a wedding ceremony and she had never officially declared her wedding vows. She needed this. She told him what others thought of her…how they thought she hung onto his coattails…which was true. Oh and then came the slut chant which made the truth within her rise slightly to the surface. She asked him what he thought and he bluntly refused. He refused to give her what she wanted. And then he yelled at her. **Her** **husband**…**yelled**…at **her**. He basically was saying she was a spoilt, selfish, rich bitch, although not exactly in those words. He then demanded why he had to renew their vows, considering it a stupid idea. She broke down in front of him crying and he didn't care…he blew her off and made his way to leave. She knew that if he turned his back on her now…he'd stay that way. She had to do something to fix it fast…and then she blurted the truth out. She knew she had to sooner or later and the words poured out.

" It's because…it's because…Hunter it's because I'm pregnant!"

Hunter froze…he stood rooted into the spot on the ring with his back to her. Tears poured down her face and she heard the King and JR repeat a dozen times over what she had just declared. She attempted to see Hunter's face…but his back was all she could see. She knew she had to tell him the real truth…something else…but him not even looking at her…the millions and millions of people watching her…she changed the truth a bit. She didn't lie when she told him that she wanted to be a mom, and he wanted to be a dad. She didn't lie that that was the reason she was cranky lately. But she did produce one lie…one lie, which she knew would haunt her.

" Hunter…don't do it for me. Do it for **our** baby!"  

**~*~*~*~**

_Triple H_

" I cannot believe this! This is too good to be true!" Triple H thought.

The moment Stephanie had stated she was pregnant it was a shock…a major shock. He could have sworn his legs went numb. They had a baby…a baby. It was something the both of them had wanted for ages. But with their busy schedules and his injury…they never had time to discuss it. Triple H turned towards his wife. She was a mess at the moment…he had to admit. And she was a mess because of **him**…in more ways than one. Yes, he had shouted at her and made her cry…wrecking her mascara. Yes, he had made her tremble…making her slouch in a way a Billion Dollar Princess would never do. But on top of all that…he had made her pregnant…he had made her pregnant causing the many mood swings and irritating things she had done recently. And for some reason her in that state…pleased him. Her being pregnant…pleased him. He took a step towards her and he could have sworn she took a step back. 

" Is she afraid of me? But I guess after that dispute we just had she probably doesn't know what I'm going to do to her…or what I'm thinking." Triple H thought as Stephanie stood looking at him…fear in her eyes.

He took another step towards her and one look from his wife made him suddenly realise something. It made him realise that the woman in front of him was his wife. She was the woman he was in love with. She was the woman who carried his child. She was the woman that was going to make his life worth living. He then took another step towards her and grasped her into his arms and twirled her around. She was obviously shocked by his show of affection but soon started to giggle. The crowd went wild…they hated her that's for sure…but they liked the two of them together. He then brought Stephanie down and planted a passionate kiss on her lips and she willingly returned it.

**~*~*~*~**

_Chris Jericho_

" She's pregnant!!! Whoa!" The moment he had realised what Stephanie had blurted out he had been so shocked that he fell out of his chair. He quickly scrambled back onto it to see Triple H's reaction…feeling like one of the fans. He had to agree with the fans when they started to chanting: "Bullshit. Bullshit."

His mouth dropped open a few more inches when he saw Hunter pick Stephanie up and kiss her passionately.

" When's the last time **we** saw **that**?" Jericho thought. He couldn't help but wonder when Stephanie and Triple H had time to conceive a child. He could've sworn that Steph and him had sex more times that one night than those two had in their whole marriage. She probably didn't even have sex with Hunter **after** him! The memory of that night with Stephanie started to replay in his mind. It was the night when the WWF had finally won over the Alliance. It was after Survivor Series…the night when he had shown that he didn't give a damn about the WWF or The Rock or anyone but himself.


	2. That Night Survivor Series, November 200...

**Deceit**

**Part: 2/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Takes place from RAW 4/2/02 & beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody. Every character/person belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon. This story takes part during the 'WWF', so any indication of WWF instead of WWE is intentional. Parts of this chapter are taken from Survivor Series, November 2001.**

**Feedback: Please R&R!**

**Summary: Stephanie, despite being honest about her pregnancy, fibs about something very closely linked to the pregnancy.**

**Chapter 2- That Night (Survivor Series, November 2001)**

~*~*~*~

_The Night of Survivor Series-November 2001_

It was the final match…the five-man elimination match: The Alliance vs. The WWF. One by one the wrestlers were eliminated. At one point it was down to Chris Jericho and The Rock for the WWF against Stone Cold Steve Austin and Kurt Angle of the Alliance. Jericho and Rock hadn't been on the same page for a month or so as well as Stone Cold and Angle…until they were asked to defend their company. Angle was soon taken out by the Rock leaving the WWF a clear advantage. However, Jericho was then rolled up by Austin and eliminated. Jericho was clearly unhappy and refused to leave the ring. When the referee's back was turned he attacked the Rock and made his way up the ramp: clearly betraying his company. The Rock however kicked out and Jericho made his way to beat him again. Then the Undertaker came and forced him backstage. 

Jericho really didn't want to step foot into the WWF Locker Room after he had almost lost everyone their jobs…he could already imagine the punches he would receive. So he stepped into the first locker room he saw and started to watch the rest of the match play out. It was a nice locker room with plush leather chairs and everything. He then turned his eyes back to the match. He really wanted to go back and punch Rock's lights out. He wanted the fans to see Rock lose for his team. But eventually his team won. The WWF won. He was happy he still had a job…but pissed off because Rocky got the chance to be the **winner**. He was just as surprised as everyone when Kurt Angle ran down to the ring and backstabbed the company, which he had recently chosen over the WWF. Why didn't anyone drag him backstage? When the referee slapped his hand against the mat for the third time the fans jumped to their feet and roared with joy. The whole WWF locker room screamed in victory…and the Alliance locker room cried in defeat. One person, however, from the Alliance locker room caught Chris Jericho's eye. The person who was most upset with the win…the co-owner of the Alliance: Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. 

~*~*~*~

Stephanie screamed and bawled her eyes out. She was so pissed off with her company…her employees and most importantly at her brother and Kurt…the two men who she trusted the most with her company. Hadn't she whined to Kurt earlier about how much this meant to her and how much she was depending on him? And he had broken her trust. The person defecting to the WWF wasn't Austin…no it was Kurt. **Kurt**!!! She thought of Kurt as a friend…a **good** friend and he had gone and betrayed her. Oh…and Shane. He had coaxed her into giving up her share of the WWF… her share of her dad's inheritance to join with him. But nooo…Shane had to go and get his ass kicked. First one out of Team WCW/ECW. And who took Shane out…the one person she despised the most: **Chris Jericho!** However, when Jericho had turned against Rock she actually thought that he would save her company…she almost wanted to kiss him then! But noooo…that asshole Rock had to kick out! She was in no mood to stick around in a room full of pathetic, jobless wrestlers. She pushed her way past all the Alliance members…swearing at them and occasionally whacking one. She needed some time alone…away from mocking WWF superstars and ashamed Alliance superstars. 

~*~*~*~

Jericho turned the television off once Survivor Series was off the air. He saw how happy Vince was and the look he gave Rock. Vince might hate the Rock, but right now even **Rock** was his **hero**. He sighed because he knew he had to pay for what he almost did tonight, tomorrow…Vince wouldn't let him get away with it. Vince never lets anyone get away with anything.

Jericho took a sip of his water and heard someone outside. The person was swearing and screeching at either herself or others. Jericho was about to investigate when the door burst open and in stormed Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.

" Steph…wow. Do I really have the honor of being in the presence of the Billion Dollar Princess? Wait…did I say Billion Dollar Princess? I'm sorry…what are you now? The two cent tramp?" He replied smirking as she glared at him.

" What the hell are you doing in **my** locker room…**Jericho**!" She bit out.

" **Your** locker room?"

" Uh huh…or did you just think coming into a woman's room might actually get you some? I heard Trish's is just a few doors down…I'm sure she would be happy to oblige." She replied with a sneer. Part of Stephanie's mind noticed that insulting Jericho was calming her down.

" Good one Steph. Glad to know being poor and all hasn't made you lose your **pathetic** sense of humor." He replied as he stood up and grabbed his bag. Stephanie was about to remark when she realised what Jericho had said.

" J-just get out!" She yelled. She pushed past him and collapsed onto a leather chair and clutched her face into her hands.

" Uhhhh…you okay?" Jericho asked, as he was about to leave.

" You're right you know. I'm poor now! **Poor**!!! I'm not the Billion Dollar Princess…I'm no one. I can't even call myself a **McMahon**!" She cried.

" Steph…"

" Of all the people to wound me…of all the people to defect…it was **Kurt**. We're like friends…we were really close at one point and now…**he bloody backstabbed me**! I shoulda listened to everyone…he **was** Vince's damn lap dog!" Stephanie cried. Jericho didn't know if she was talking to him or not. 

" Uhhhh…" He stammered uncomfortably.

" We spent so many nights together…he was always there to comfort me when Hunter yelled at me. He was always there to help me through my problems. I trusted him." Stephanie whispered quietly and started weeping as Jericho stood uncomfortably by the door. 

Her and Kurt? Whoa! So she was a slut!

" Jericho…don't even think it. Kurt and I…we never slept together. Just…spend the night. It was platonic." She replied cutting him out of his thoughts. She wasn't even looking up at him, yet she knew what he was thinking. Jericho wanted to scoff at her and call her a slut…but she looked down already. He didn't feel like it. 

What was up with him?

" How did you know what I was…" He began.

" You know, right now even **you** are looking better than Kurt…to me. **You** actually almost **saved** my company. (She paused) Ummm…so uhhhh…thanks."

" Hey if it looked like I was saving **you**…**sorry**. But I was just pissed off with Rock. It was mainly selfish. I don't really give a damn about you or your brother, who by the by **I** took out. So which hospital did they take Simba to?" Chris asked. Stephanie scowled at him.

" Jericho…I'm not exactly in the mood to answer your questions, especially question about my dumbass brother. Neither am I in the mood to toy with you. You're wasting **my** valuable feeling-sorry-for-myself-time. So…if you have a way of helping me be okay then stay…otherwise **leave**." Stephanie replied as she sniffled slightly.

Jericho decided to leave Stephanie to cry out her problems. Why the hell would he want to help Stephanie? He opened the door slightly when he heard a voice boom from the end of the hall.

" **Where's that son of a bitch**? Where's that asshole that almost lost us our company and had the nerve to hit The Rock? Come on Jericho…show your pretty face! Hey **you**…you seen Jericho?"  The Rock taunted as he grabbed wrestlers and workers by their collars and threatened them to tell him where Jericho was. Chris quickly closed the door and turned to Stephanie.

" So Steph…how can I help you?"

~*~*~*~

  



	3. Protection

**Deceit**

**Part: 3/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Takes place from RAW & beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody. Every character/person belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon. This story takes part during the 'WWF', so any indication of WWF instead of WWE is intentional. Parts of this chapter are taken from Survivor Series, November 2001.**

**Feedback: Please R&R!**

**Summary: Stephanie, despite being honest about her pregnancy, fibs about something very closely linked to the pregnancy.**

**Chapter 3- Protection**

**~*~*~*~ **

_Stephanie _

Stephanie walked backstage with Hunter to their locker room. Several superstars who she knew despised her shook her hand and congratulated her. A 'face' husband obviously earned you respect! Hunter was talking rapidly about the baby and how it was going to improve their lives. He told her how much he loved her and their child and she nodded and smiled weakly. Could she tell him now? Could she tell him the truth? Hunter and her then passed a locker room. The name on the door caught her eye…Chris Jericho. She paused to look at the door for a moment and then looked back at Hunter who was a few feet ahead of her. She glanced back and forth between the door and her husband and then sighed and followed Hunter. 

" I can't tell Hunter…I can't tell him about that night." Stephanie proclaimed silently to herself.

**~*~*~*~**

_Night of Survivor Series- November 2001_

" What?!?" Stephanie glanced at Chris Jericho. Did he just offer her his help? 

" You asked for my help…what can I do?"

" Wait…**you**…**Chris Jericho**…are asking what you can do for **me**???"

" Yes…I want to help you get through the pain…" Jericho began. He noticed Stephanie raise her eyebrow.

" Ok…ok…I can't pull this shit off! Rock's out there…I need a place to hide. He's gonna kill me!" 

" Awww…poor little Chris afraid of Rocky?" Stephanie mocked. She managed to straighten herself out. Mocking Jericho always made her feel better.

" This coming from the person who's run away from the Rock a dozen times?"

" Fine. We're back to taking shots at each other…so we've covered that we hate each other. You aren't going to help me and I have no intention of helping you. So how 'bout we leave things with a good insult and you go on your way?" Stephanie replied.

" Steph…ok I'll help you…be okay or whatever. Then **you** help **me**." Stephanie paused as Jericho looked at her. She really needed someone to make her feel better. It was usually Kurt…but he was the reason. Hunter…well he was far away…he was unable to do anything with a busted quad. 

" It's a deal." Stephanie said as she stood up and walked over to Jericho and shook his hand. If Hunter wasn't there to comfort her…if he couldn't even bother to call her to see if she was okay…then she would rely on Jericho. 

Jericho would be her salvation.

**~*~*~*~**

_Triple H_

Triple H couldn't believe what was going on. His wife and him were going to have a child…a Baby Game. He knew Steph and him had their problems. He knew he was an asshole at times and he knew Stephanie was a bitch at times…but he also knew that when the baby came the two of them could be great parents. Hunter held Stephanie's hand and walked her to their locker room. 

" Why did the damn locker room have to be so far away!" He thought. All he wanted to do was take Stephanie away from the arena and hug her and kiss her and treat her the way he always did in private. He hated displaying his affection for his wife in front of a lot of people. He smirked at the thought.

" How hypocritical am I? Hadn't I just swirled my wife around the ring and laid a big smackeroonie on her lips? Wow…I'm starting to sound like Booker T!"  Hunter thought as he started to laugh lightly.

" What's so funny?" Stephanie asked with a smile. Hunter turned to look at her, realising how gorgeous his wife really was. He was seeing her in a total different light…now that she was pregnant.

" Just thinking about us. I was just thinking that in the past few months we've been so distant. You with your own company…me with my injury. Recently I believed that we were doomed…that this was going to be it…we would always be distant.  But now we're back together…we're together and happy…and it feels good." Hunter said smiling. Stephanie smiled back.

" I love you Steph." Triple H said as he leaned in and planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

" I love you too, Hunter. I'm glad everything turned out for the best."

" Me too. Nothing's going to stop me from being happy now…nothing is going to ruin this for me. Nothing is going to ruin the fact that I have a great wife…and that I'm going to be a dad. Nothing." Hunter replied as Stephanie's smile subsided. Hunter walked on a few steps further and didn't hear Stephanie.

" Don't bet on it." Stephanie mumbled before grabbing Hunter's hand and walking on.

**~*~*~*~**

_The Night of Survivor Series-November 2001_

Stephanie sat on her leather couch and analysed the young Canadian who she had just made a pact with.

" Hmmm…so?" Stephanie demanded slyly.

" No." Was the firm reply.

" Come on…ask!" Stephanie ordered. Jericho looked at her for a few minutes glaring at her…the faint voice of The Rock in the background.

" Jericho!" 

" Stephanie there's not way I'm going to degrade myself…"

" I'm the only one who can help you Jericho…and you know you wanna say it."

" Stephanie!"

" Come on…"

" What can I do for you…Ms. McMahon?" Jericho bit out angrily.

Stephanie walked closer up to him, now a few inches away.

" Steph, he's getting closer." Chris quickly said as Stephanie moved nearer. The Rock's voice got louder and louder as he got closer and closer to Stephanie's locker room. Jericho gulped at the advances of both Stephanie and The Rock.

" Stephanie…" Jericho replied frantically as they both heard Rock a few mere steps away.

" I help you…you help me." Stephanie whispered.

" Yeah." Jericho said quickly…his eyes locked on the door. He heard Rock outside the door.

" Let's see what's behind door number one…" The Rock mumbled. Jericho's eyes widened with fear. The knob turned.

" Steph…" Jericho pleaded with her. Just as the door was about to open Stephanie grabbed Jericho and pushed him against the wall. Before Jericho could respond Stephanie clutched him and kissed him. Jericho's eyes opened up in shock as Stephanie continued to stuff her tongue down his mouth and practically covered his whole body with herself.

" Jericho are you in…" The Rock opened the door to see two people making out. Unable to see who either of them were.

" Sorry." He mumbled before closing the door and making his way down the hall. As the door clicked Stephanie unlocked her lips from Chris's.

" T-that's all I could do to s-save you. He would've seen you." Stephanie stammered. She was breathing heavily as Jericho stared into her eyes.

" Uhhh…thanks. I owe you…" Jericho whispered.

" Yeah you do."

" So what can I do for you?" He asked huskily.

" You could…"

" What?"

"You could make me feel like nothing happened tonight…that I didn't lose all my money…all my status. Help me feel like nothing happened…nothing happened before this moment. Help me feel happy Chris." Stephanie replied as she clutched the neck of Chris Jericho's hockey shirt.

" Steph…" He said looking down at Stephanie's hands as she looked up at him eagerly. He paused.

" How?" He asked after while. She gave him the answer by connecting their lips together. This time Chris Jericho quickly responded and the two kissed passionately.

**~*~*~*~**

_Chris Jericho_

Jericho paced his locker room. He knew that moments ago Stephanie and Triple H were outside his door…he could hear the congratulations the happy couple received. It pissed him off that everyone liked Triple H…what the hell was that about? I mean the guy ran over Stone Cold…beat the Rock…allied with Stone Cold…and wrecked loads of people's careers…and he got all the praise? And then there was him…he was the undisputed champion…he was the top dog and no one took him seriously. Everyone hated him…and why? Because he had beaten the Rock…and then he had beaten Stone Cold…oh and he had allowed Vince to screw Austin. I mean…Triple H had done the same but he was one up. He was Vince's son-in-law…heck the guy was married to Stephanie for all the wrong reasons. He wanted the money and the fame. Jericho stopped pacing.

" Am I defending Stephanie?" He thought. No…this couldn't be happening. He had tried so hard to overcome his feelings for Stephanie…they couldn't be coming back.

" Ok…Jericho think. Stephanie's a bottom-feeding trashbag ho, a two cent tramp, a billion dollar princess, a bitch…" Jericho soothed himself down by repeated numerous names he had called Stephanie.

" There's no way I'm gonna think of her like I did after that night…there's no way I'm gonna recall those feelings…no way! I'm not going to remember that one moment!" 

~*~*~*~


	4. The Morning After

**Deceit**

**Part: 4/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Takes place from RAW & beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody. Every character/person belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon. This story takes part during the 'WWF', so any indication of WWF instead of WWE is intentional. Parts of this chapter are taken from Survivor Series, November 2001.**

**Feedback: Please R&R!**

**Summary: Stephanie, despite being honest about her pregnancy, fibs about something very closely linked to the pregnancy.**

**A/N Sorry for the late delay. Writer's block.**

**Chapter 4- The Morning After******

**~*~*~*~**

_The Morning after Survivor Series-November 2001_

Knock! Knock!

" Jericho, wake up! We gotta get down to the gym. RAW's tonight. And you might wanna hurry 'cos I think Rock's still lookin' to kick your ass!" A voice hollered through Chris Jericho's hotel room. 

" Hmmm…okay Edge. I'll be down in half an hour." Jericho groaned as he got up and wiped his eyes. 

" Whoo hoo…Monday night. RAW is Jericho." Jericho mumbled. He removed the covers off himself and was about to stumble off to take a shower, until he felt a sudden chill.

" What the…?" He stated, realising he was buck-naked and the window was wide open, bringing in the cold November air. He quickly grabbed the covers to cover himself, before he got the opportunity to catch a cold. Colds were a no-no in the business. 

Just as he removed the covers, a moan escaped from the bed. Jericho quickly whipped his head 'round to see a naked Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley in his bed.

Stephanie fluttered her eyes open and rubbed them. She shivered as a sudden gust of wind blew over her.

" What did we do?!?" A voice rang out angrily. Stephanie quickly awoke from her daze as she recognised the voice.

" Jericho?" She mumbled opening her eyes wide to see the blonde Canadian with bed covers covering him. She looked down to see herself, nude.

" Oh my god!" She shrieked as she covered parts of her with her hands and her arm. She then attempted to snatch the covers away from Jericho.

" I need it more than you! I have more things to cover!" Stephanie screamed.

" What did we do? We didn't…" Jericho wondered as Stephanie yanked the covers of him and covered herself.

" I think we did." She groaned.

" But I would never…not with **you**!"  Jericho protested as he grabbed a cushion of the couch to hide a part of himself.

" Hey! Like I **want** to share a bed with you! We were both pretty hammered last night."

" After the kiss."

" Yeah…we kissed…when sober. Ewwwww!" Stephanie declared, a sudden bolt of disgust running through her.

" Hey you wanted it alright? So then we left together. Hiding from everyone. Then we came to the hotel…" Jericho recalled.

" Got drunk in the hotel bar."

" Came to your room."

" And…shit!" Jericho declared as Stephanie shrieked.

" Jericho, if any word of this gets to Hunter…or my dad...we're dead."

" Well, you ain't exactly on good terms with him at the moment. Perhaps he wouldn't…kill us."

" C'mon…despite me trying to put him out of business…I'm still his only daughter. If he knew I had sex with Chris Jericho he'd kill me…and you. He hates you." 

" Gee…thanks."

" Like you didn't know already." 

" And if your big-nosed husband found out…I'm sure I'll be having a meeting with his trusty friend: the sledgehammer." 

" Yeah. What do we do now?"

" Well for one we don't talk to anyone 'bout this. Anyone."

" Yup. You don't tell Kurt, Edge or whoever the hell you're friends with. And I don't tell my friends." Stephanie declared. Jericho raised an eyebrow.

" You gotta be kidding me. **You**…have friends?" 

" Shut up! Of course I do. Lita, Tori, other Torrie, Stacy…at times they're my friends."

" Whatever."

" Fine don't believe me. But what do we do **now**?"

"How 'bout I shower…go to the gym with Edge and make myself scarce. I promise never to look you directly in the eye ever again, not to see you again…and not to touch you again." Jericho vowed.

" Good. Me neither. Oh…and you are never to talk to me again."

" Done." 

" Good…now I'm going in the shower." Jericho responded as he awkwardly stood looking at Stephanie.

" So?" Stephanie asked, noticing he wasn't moving.

" You mind not looking." He said uneasily. She sighed.

" Fine…nothing there that I haven't seen before." She replied, as she looked away. Jericho moved a few steps towards the bathroom and Stephanie looked up.

" Nice ass." She remarked with a giggle, causing Chris to practically run to the shower.

**~*~*~*~**

_Stephanie_

__

" So Steph, do you know how far long you are?" Triple H asked Stephanie. She nodded her head 'no'. The two were seated in their limo on their way to their hotel room. The small monitor in front of them showed them what was still happening on RAW. 

" No. But I have an appointment with my doctor tomorrow. I'll find out then." Stephanie responded meekly. Truthfully, she knew how far long she was…about ten weeks. 

" What time is it? I want to be there…but SmackDown tapings tomorrow."

" Ummm…I'm not sure."

" I'd love to get out of it, but you know in this business…"

" You don't take days off. I know Hunter." Stephanie ended for him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. As much as she hated lying to him, she was glad they were communicating; glad that he showed her he truly **did** love her.

" I have a match with Jericho and Angle tomorrow." Triple H thought out loud.

" Jericho?" Stephanie asked absently. She realised that she had just asked Hunter only about Chris Jericho. Why was he plaguing her thoughts?

" Yeah. Your dad's idea. At least I can take a shot at Angle before our match…and if I pin Jericho tomorrow. One-way ticket to the Undisputed Championship." Triple H responded grinning.

" I want to be by your side." Stephanie spoke up suddenly.

" At the match tomorrow?" Hunter asked confused.

" Yes, and when you win the championship."

" Steph, you're pregnant. Especially in our line of work…it's very easy to get hurt. I don't want you or our baby hurt. I would never forgive myself." Hunter said as he grasped her hand in his.

" I know. But I want to be there." She replied urgently.

" And you are…in here." Hunter responded as he placed their adjoined hands on his heart. Stephanie looked at him and smiled. 

God, her husband could be so romantic at times. At times. 

" I love you…so much." She replied as she kissed him passionately. In the background, replays of their previous kiss in the middle of the ring kept playing. 

'But that was the past. Now's the present.' Stephanie thought.

**~*~*~*~**

_The Morning After Survivor Series-November 2001_

__

" Steph, are you sure 'bout this?" Shane McMahon asked his baby sister, Stephanie.

" Shane, Dad wants us at RAW. We should attend." Stephanie declared. The two were sitting in a local Starbucks, sipping away on coffee. 

Once Jericho had left his hotel room to the gym, Stephanie had made her way out a lengthy time later. She had gone to her own hotel room and bathed. Once she got out she checked her cell to find out that she had five missed calls and fifteen text messages. She had run through most of them…several apologies from Alliance stars.

_Stephanie, sorry 'bout last night. I'm gonna kick Angle's ass, once I get back in the WWF!_ –Booker T

_Steph, answer my calls. Where r u? You 'kay?_ - Shane

_Stephie, Steve is not happy about Kurt. Call him_. - Debra

_I still have my job. Sux 2 be u._ –Paul Heyman

_Ms. McMahon, I'm really my apologies about last night_.  –Shawn Stasiak

The list was endless. 

There was one name missing from the text messages and the missing calls. One person. 

Hunter.

 Shane had called and texted a bunch of times. Finally he had gotten through to her and informed her that her father, Vince McMahon, had summoned the two of them to RAW. 

" Stephanie, you know he wants us there to gloat. He's gonna kick my ass and slap yours." Shane responded as he sipped on his cappuccino.

" I know Shane. But…we deserve it. I just wanna be in that ring one last time. Even if I get my ass slapped. I want to say goodbye." Stephanie responded, stirring her hot chocolate. 

" Fine sis. Remember Steph, Dad was more hurt by you than me." 

" I know." Stephanie replied glumly.

" So what does Hunter have to say about all this?" Shane asked.

" Hunter? He hasn't even called me. Probably didn't even bother to watch the most important night of my life." Stephanie moaned.

" Really?" 

" Yeah. You know how he is…busy with his rehab and everything. He's so eager to be back. Become the champion again. He hasn't called."

" Call him yourself then." Shane said handing Steph her cell. 

**~*~*~*~**


	5. In That One Moment

**Deceit**

**Part: 5/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Takes place from RAW 2/4/02 & beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody. Every character/person belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon. This story takes part during the 'WWF', so any indication of WWF instead of WWE is intentional. Parts of this chapter are taken from Survivor Series, November 2001.**

**Feedback: Please R&R!**

**Summary: Stephanie, despite being honest about her pregnancy, fibs about something very closely linked to the pregnancy.**

**A/N Whoa! Aren't I behind in updating…well here's the next part! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

****

**Chapter 5- In That One Moment**

****

_Triple H_

__

Triple H chatted eagerly and quietly on his cell phone as Stephanie glanced outside the limo window.

" Yeah. They're everywhere right? I don't care. As many as you got. Okay? Good. Thanks man." He responded as he clicked his cell close.

" Who was that?" Stephanie asked bleakly.

" Ummm…no one. We almost to the hotel?" He asked the limo driver.

" Yes Mr. Helmsley." 

" Hunter, what's going on?" Stephanie asked anxiously.

" Nuthin' babe. Nothing at all." He replied casually, sloping his arm around her.

" Hunter, are you really happy about this?" Stephanie asked quietly, patting her stomach. 

Hunter looked shockingly at her. He couldn't believe what she was asking him.

" Of course Steph. I'm ecstatic. We're going to be parents. We're going to have a baby. A-aren't you happy?" He asked with a tone of fear in his voice at her response. He realised that throughout the night he was showing how much **he** wanted this baby…but he hadn't realised if **she** had or not.

" O-of course I am. Nothing's going to wreck this moment right? Nothing's going to make you **not** happy?" She asked with a small smile.

" Yeah. Well…other than if I lost my Wrestlemania title shot to Kurt Angle. Or if the baby wasn't mine. But…don't have to worry about either, do we?" Hunter said as he placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. 

" N-no…we don't. You'll have your shot at the gold." Stephanie sighed as she clutched Hunter's hand in hers, avoiding her husband's other statement. She then looked ponderingly out the window again.

Hunter looked pensively at his wife. He couldn't help but wonder if she was telling him everything he should know. Ever since she had blurted out she was pregnant to him…told him he was going to be a dad…she had been distant. Broody. Why didn't she ever open up to him? He was her husband…she should tell him how she felt.

**~*~*~*~**

_November 19, 2001 Morning-before RAW_

" H-hello Hunter?"  Stephanie stammered into her cell. She was worried…you could tell by her voice. How could she have a decent conversation with her husband after sleeping with one of his enemies?

" Steph?" An annoyed voice asked on the other line.

" Yeah. How are you? How's your leg?" She asked quietly. In front of her Shane sighed. 

" I'm good. Training. How are you?" His distant voice asked. Stephanie thought she was going to burst into tears at his question.

" I-I…did you see the show last night?" She mumbled.

" No. Sorry hun. I was going to tonight." 

" Oh."

" Didn't go so well?" Hunter asked. As she paused, Stephanie heard Triple H have a conversation with someone else at the same time. Something about interrupting trainings. She heard him argue to the other voice that it was his wife. 

Hey, at least he sort of cared.

"  Ummm…Hunter if you're busy. I'll call later." She spoke. 

" Nah Steph. You sound bad…you're my wife. What's wrong? What happened?" Stephanie slightly smiled. She was glad he cared. 

" But I only got a few minutes." His voice added. The smile turned downwards.

" I-I'll call you in the night okay? If you're free. After RAW." 

" So it went okay. You still got your business then?" 

" No. I'll call you later." Stephanie responded before hanging up, tears welling in her eyes.

" Steph…you okay?" Her worried brother asked. He held her hand in his. 

" I-I'm fine Shane. Pick me up from the hotel tonight okay?" 

" Sure. You sure you're alright?"

" Yeah. I'm just like I've been for the past few months." 

**~*~*~*~**

_Chris Jericho_

'This day just gets worse and worse.' Jericho thought as he pulled out of the arena in his rental car. He had just had a brutal match against Stone Cold and The Rock. Despite teaming up with The Undertaker, he had to admit he had his assed kicked. He suffered a concussion and several minor injuries.

Jericho then put in one of his _Fozzy _CDs and started singing to his own music. Suddenly his cell phone rang. 

" Jericho." He answered it.

" Hey Chris, it's Kurt." 

" Geez Kurt, I've only been outta the arena for ten minutes. Miss me already?" 

" Haha Jericho. I thought we'd discuss our match with Triple H tomorrow."

" What's to it? I kick his ass…you kick his ass…and we flip to see who pins him." 

" Can you believe all this pregnancy bullshit? You think Steph's playing him?" 

" No, she looks fatter. Wait…that must be her breasts."

" I'd ask her, but she's still pissed off with me after…y'know." 

" What?"

" Survivor Series." Kurt replied. A little alarm went off in Jericho's head. 

" Kurt, I got to go. We'll talk tomorrow 'kay?" 

" Yeah. Whatever…bye." Kurt said. Jericho drove in a trance. Was Kurt's reference to Survivor Series a sign? 

~*~*~*~

_RAW November 19, 2001_

__

Chris Jericho and Edge drove together to the arena where RAW was going to be held.

" Hey Chris, do you mind parking further away from the arena?" Edge asked one of his best friends.

" Why Edge? You embarrassed of me?" Chris asked mockingly, as he parked a few blocks away from the arena.

" Well actually…yeah. I don't wanna be the guy to bring the traitor to the arena, if you know what I mean?" 

" Okay…**that** hurt."

" I'm just watchin' my back Jericho. And you should be watching yours…Rock's gonna pound you. Plus Vince…y'know he's got some tough crap to throw at you." Edge said as he walked off towards the arena, leaving Jericho trailing several steps behind him.

" This day's so gonna get worse." He mumbled as he entered the arena.

" Hey Chris, got something to say to me!" Kurt exclaimed as he came up to Jericho.

" Uhhhh…got milk?" Jericho asked mockingly.

" No…something like I dunno. A thank you for saving your job."

" Uhhhh yeah Kurt, whatever." Jericho said as he sidestepped the Olympian.

" Oh and did I mention I've got a match with Rock tonight?" Kurt added. Jericho stopped. 

" Rocky?"

" Yup. And since you **obviously** hatethe guy, I'm thinking…you might help me."

" I'm not going to **help **you Kurt. But…I will kick Rock's ass tonight. I guarantee it. I'll catch him by surprise."  

~*~*~*~

_Stephanie McMahon_

__

" Hunter, what's the rush to get to our hotel room? I want to eat something in the restaurant first." Stephanie moaned. Triple H had quickly pulled her out of the limo and anxiously started to make his way to their room.

" It's a surprise, Steph." Triple H said with a huge grin. 

" For me?" Stephanie asked meekly and Triple H nodded. The two stepped into the elevator to get to their room, which unfortunately was on the top floor. 

" Let's just say…you made me the happiest man in the world today…I've got to return the favour." Triple H said as he leaned towards his wife and she responded. Just when their lips were a few centimetres apart Stephanie's cell phone rang. They quickly separated and Stephanie attempted to find her phone from within the crevices of her bag. The shrill of the phone rang on as make up went flying out of her purse. Triple H observed his wife's distress.

" Steph, you okay?" Triple H asked calmly as he took the purse from her hand, found the phone and handed it to her.

" Ummm…yeah. I'm okay. Hello?" She answered the phone.

" Stephanie, it's me. Shane. I was watching RAW tonight." 

" Shane…how're you?" Stephanie asked, trying to avoid her older brother's question. Triple H raised an eyebrow in surprise and picked up some of Stephanie's scattered objects from the lift.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Came the excited reply on the other line.

" I just wanted to tell Hunter first." Stephanie responded, smiling at her husband who smiled back.

" In front of the nation? Anyways…congratulations are in order for both of you. Why don't you and Hunter come over to my place tomorrow and we'll have dinner? I'll invite mom and dad too." Shane announced. Shane and Stephanie had both, privately, made up with their father after the whole 'alliance' scheme had failed, but didn't want to publicise it. 

Stephanie frowned at Shane's request…her **whole** family was going to be there. **All** her loved ones. Could she keep up the charade?

" Yeah sure…I'll confirm tomorrow all right? Bye…take care." Stephanie ended the call, just as Hunter and her stepped out of the elevator.

" Shane called to congratulate you?" Triple H asked her as they walked to their room.

" Yeah, and we're having dinner with him, Marissa and my parents tomorrow."

" Good. But we're naming the kid right? 'Cos I don't want your dad to call it Vincent the Third or something." Triple H said as the two laughed.

" Honey…it's going to be a girl." Stephanie responded with a smile as she gave him a light kiss.

~*~*~*~

_RAW November 19, 2001_

__

Stephanie got out of the crappy rental car that Shane and her had been forced to drive to the arena in. The whole day only certain thoughts whirred in Stephanie's mind. 

Sleeping with Chris Jericho.

Triple H's disregard. 

Her father's anger.

And the humiliation that was in store for her and Shane.

'This day was going to be **so** bad.' She thought.

The moment Stephanie and Shane stepped into the arena a technician informed them that Vince was calling them to the ring.

" Geez, don't give us a minute to settle dad." Shane muttered as the two made it out to the arena with no pyro, no fanfare, and no music and to a chorus of boos. Stephanie got the worse part of it, as the slut chants began. Stephanie's head began to ache as the chants grew louder and images of her night with Chris Jericho ran through her mind and meshed with the loud "sluts". Tears welled up in her eyes as she listened to her own father make fun of her and force them to apologise. 

After Shane's admission of guilt, Stephanie was up. And before she knew it she was begging and pleading. She couldn't help it. She made excuses, blaming the whole thing on Shane and her age. She blamed her older brother for insulting and hurting her parents. Her apology was accepted as fake and more boos had ensued. And then when she thought that the one man in her life, who she knew she could have always turned to during the bad times, was going to accept her apology…she was booted out by security. 

" Say goodbye to daddy's little girl!" 

Looks like there wasn't going to be a family dinner at the McMahon mansion this Christmas.

It was in that one moment that Stephanie realised that her life was a wreck.

  



	6. Abandoned and Confused

**Deceit**

**Part: 6/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Takes place from RAW 2/4/02 & beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody. Every character/person belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon. This story takes part during the 'WWF', so any indication of WWF instead of WWE is intentional. Parts of this chapter are taken from Survivor Series, November 2001.**

**Feedback: Please R&R!**

**Summary: Stephanie, despite being honest about her pregnancy, fibs about something very closely linked to the pregnancy.**

**Chapter 6-Abandoned and Confused**

~*~*~*~

_Stephanie McMahon_

__

When Hunter and Stephanie had parted lips, Stephanie reached to unlock the door to their hotel room.

" No wait, baby." Hunter proclaimed as he took her hand off the doorknob. He then took his large hands and covered Stephanie's eyes.

" Hunter, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked with a giggle.

" It's a surprise." Triple H responded as he opened the hotel door and the two walked into the room, with Triple H shielding Stephanie's eyes.

" Can I see now?"

" Yeah. Surprise!" Hunter whispered as he flicked on the light and took his hands away from Stephanie's face. Stephanie took a moment to adjust to the light change and then gasped. 

The whole hotel room was full of red roses. Petals covered the silk sheets on the bed. Bouquets of roses covered each corner and a champagne bottle with two glasses was situated on the bedside table. 

" You did this!" Stephanie exclaimed as she turned to her husband with a huge grin and Hunter nodded.

" Oh my God…wow, Hunter. This is beautiful. I love you so much! Thank you!" Stephanie said as tears welled up in her eyes, as she gave her husband a hug. 

" I love you too." Hunter responded and the two tenderly kissed. 

" And I love you too, baby." Triple H continued as he kissed Stephanie's stomach. Stephanie looked at the hotel room and her husband and sighed. 

Why couldn't everything be perfect? Why couldn't she just celebrate with her husband over having **their** baby? 

Why couldn't her life **just** be perfect?

~*~*~*~

_RAW November 19, 2001_

__

" We're sorry, Ms. McMahon." The security guards mumbled to Stephanie before pushing her out of a back door and closing her only entrance into the arena. 

Tears flowed down the troubled young woman's eyes as she looked around the dark, cold parking lot for her brother or a car. 

But there was no one in sight.

" Shane!" She called out meekly. She realised that she had been kicked out of the arena from a different exit then she had come in. 

Shane wasn't here. 

" Great." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around herself and attempted to stroll to the front of the arena. Hopefully, Shane was waiting for her there.

She was suddenly aware of her settings. It was a very cold night and it was pitch dark and she was alone. And she was very scared. 

And to top it all of, she didn't even know which way to go to get to the damn entrance!

Stephanie strolled onwards, until she suddenly heard a noise and whipped around.

There was nothing there. 

" Oh God." She mumbled as she walked faster, turning to look behind her now and again. 

Suddenly, her cell phone rang with a shrill. Stephanie shrieked with fright at the unexpected noise and tripped over.

" Shit." She mumbled as she got up off the floor and answered the cell phone, realising that there really wasn't anything behind her.

" Steph?" The voice on the other line asked. 

" Hunter? Yeah it's me." Stephanie squeaked.

" You all right honey? You don't sound okay." Her husband asked. Stephanie looked around. She was sitting in a dark parking lot alone, with a scrapped knee.

" I-I've been better." She groaned. 

" I just watched the tape from last night. I'm so sorry baby." Triple H responded. Stephanie sighed. 

So he had finally seen it. Her husband had finally seen her fail.

" How are you feeling? **Where** are you?" Triple H suddenly asked, realising that he had no idea where his wife was.

" I'm at RAW…well actually slumped over in the parking lot outside the arena." Stephanie responded, tears flowing from her eyes.

" WHAT?!?!" She heard her husband scream, causing her to push the phone away from her ears.

" Hunter, I just wanna come home." She cried.

" Baby, what happened? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" Stephanie realised that she was actually smiling at his words…considering her awful situation. She was in pain, but at least her husband acknowledged it.

" No, nobody hurt me. But I'm alone, Hunter and I'm cold and scared. I don't know what to do." She moaned.

" Get back to the arena. You're safe there."     

" I can't. I was kicked out."

" Who did you come with?"

" Shane." 

" Where's he then?" Came his protective voice.

" He was kicked out before me…I don't know where he is."

" Okay, I'm calling Vince." Triple H declared.

" No, Hunter!" Stephanie protested.

" Steph…" 

" Vince won't care. He'll only do something to you." 

" I'm not letting you wander out in the dark alone…" Hunter argued. Stephanie suddenly paused, her expression suddenly changed.

" Wait, I see Shane. It's okay, honey. I'm fine now. I'll be on the next plane home. Okay?" Stephanie suddenly responded, noticing someone's feet in front of her. 

" You sure you're safe?" 

" Yeah, I'm safe now. I'll call you later. Bye." Stephanie said as she looked up at the person in front of her.

~*~*~*~ 

_Chris Jericho_

__

Jericho entered the hotel room that he shared with Edge and flung his bag on a nearby couch. 

" Dammit!" He yelled as he kicked the foot of his bed.

Stephanie was plaguing his thoughts. Throughout the night as he prepared for his match with Undertaker against The Rock and Stone Cold, they had played Triple H and Stephanie's reunion and announcement numerous times. Whenever the kiss was shown Chris felt like hurling…and he didn't know why. 

And that caused reminders of Survivor Series to run through his mind. Kurt's mention of the PPV didn't help either. Everything seemed connected to him, but he couldn't understand why. 

" Hey dude." Edge declared as he walked into the room with his brother trailing behind him.

" Ummm…hey guys." Jericho greeted. 

" Why you so down Chris? You had a pretty good night…you beat both Stone Cold and Rock **again**!" Edge responded. 

" Yeah…**did** get my ass kicked though. I hate Rocky." Jericho mumbled as he went to the mini bar and pulled out a drink. Edge did the same.

" Well we knew that. You've always resented him." Christian continued as Edge threw him a beer.

" You're the one to talk about resentment." Jericho shot back, indicating Edge.

" Well despite Edge and my **ring** resentment…we're still best buds outta the ring. Right, dude?" Christian asked his brother, extending his drink forward. Edge responded by clinking his glass with his brother's.

" Yeah man. Y'know our fights did reek with awesomeness. I was really looking forward to us doing another PPV match-up." 

" I know…we **so** should've done Survivor Series together." Christian replied.

" Yeah…it would've been **much** better than you against Al Snow…and me against that dumbass Test." Edge continued. Jericho suddenly perked up at the mention of that certain November PPV. 

Why did that night ruin everything?

~*~*~*~

_RAW November 19, 2001_

__

" Didn't really picture you as one for dark parking lots…more of dark cars." Chris Jericho snickered as he looked down at the distraught Stephanie McMahon and offered her a hand to pull her up.

" I can't believe I'm going to thank you for showing up…I was so scared! Thank you!" Stephanie exclaimed as she hugged the blonde Canadian.

" I overheard someone mention throwing you out in the dark. Figured I'd diss you." Chris muttered, not exactly pulling Stephanie off him.

" Can you believe that? My bastard of a father threw me out of the arena, alone in the friggin' dark! There could be rapists out here…and he doesn't give a damn!" Stephanie shrieked. 

" I got a good share of your dad's bad side a while ago. Booked me in a match with Kane 'cos apparently my ego's too big. Wonder where he got that from!" Jericho said, mocking the chairman of the WWF. 

" Why did you come and rescue me, Jericho?" Stephanie asked softly. The two were still in a light embrace.

" **Rescue**? Steph, you're like three yards away from the main arena! And the entrance is like a 4-minute walk away. And I guess…well I saw what happened to you earlier. I'm sorry about that." 

" Really? Chris Jericho is sympathising with **me**!"

" Well I did sleep with you yesterday…so technically I already crossed the Jericho/Stephanie borderline." Jericho responded with a smile. Stephanie unknowingly smiled back.

"  You want me to walk you to the front?" Jericho asked her.

" Yeah…uhhhh…thank you, Chris."  Stephanie said turning to her saviour. They looked at each other intensely before they leaned in to share a poignant kiss. 

~*~*~*~

_Triple H_

__

Triple H lay in bed with his wife, who was in deep slumber. 

He felt as if he was in heaven. 

He was in one of the honeymoon suites with his pregnant wife and they had just spent an amazing night together, one they hadn't in months. Five long months. 

Triple H then looked at his wife for an intense moment, realisation set in. Stephanie didn't look five months pregnant…but then he really wasn't one to know about women's pregnancies in detail. 

It was surprising how not a few months ago, but a mere **day** before the two were bickering and at each other's throats. 

Triple H would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of divorce. It was a very small option in his mind…but it was present. Stephanie's attitude and his determination to be at the top of the roster again had gradually become major strains on their relationship. It was worse than the time he thought she and Kurt had something going on…but well at one time he had also thought that their was a possibility that Stephanie and Chris Jericho had a thing.

Triple H snickered to himself at the thought of those two together.

How paranoid was he?

~*~*~*~

_November 19, 2001_

Triple H lay in his bed, moving his leg back and forth to exercise it. He hated the pain, the rehabilitation and the fact that one stupid injury had put him eight months behind others. He wanted to be the champion again…he wanted to kick ass again and he couldn't. Because of the damn injury. 

But when he did come back, he was going to conflict so much pain on everyone. He was going to make it to the top…but first he was going to pummel the man who put him in this position.

Chris Jericho.

It was Jericho's Walls of Jericho that injured his quad causing it to tear moments later. It was because of the blonde wrestler that he was sitting in bed than punching men in a ring. It was because of **that** man that he was unable to fulfil duties…everyday duties and husbandly duties for his wife. 

Speaking of which…he decided to call his wife again to check up on her. It had only been five minutes after his conversation with her, but the fact that she was scared, alone and in the dark scared the hell out of Triple H. 

Yes, the two had great differences and yes, they only saw each other once a fortnight when she worked and were arguing continuously, but she was still his wife and he had come to love her in their closing in on two year marriage. It was his duty to make sure she was safe.

Triple H dialled his wife's cell phone number, but there was no answer…the phone was off. He knew it shouldn't have, but it made him more worried. He then decided to call Shane, after all Stephanie did say she saw him and was with him. Triple H dialled Shane's number and was luckily able to reach him.

" Hey Shane-o, it's Hunter." Triple H greeted his brother-in-law.

" Oh, hey Hunter. What is it?" Shane asked, a little annoyed.

" I can't get through to Steph's cell. Can you put her on for a bit, I want to talk to her?" Hunter asked.

" Steph? Stephanie's not with me. She was kicked out at a different part of the arena…I'm trying to find her now." Shane replied, confused.

" **What**! She told me she saw you a while ago." 

" Hunter, I haven't seen her since I left the ring." Shane responded. Both men were now obviously worried. 

Hunter's wife and Shane's sister was lost.

" I'm looking for her, Hunter. I think I see people moving somewhere over there." Shane responded calmly, seeing some figures. He had to stay calm…nothing would happen to his baby sister.

" Shane, if something happens to her…god help me I'm gonna…"

" Yeah kick my ass…got it. I'll call you when I find her…stay calm. She's a big girl. Keep calling her though." 

" I will…find her **fast**, Shane."

" Sure." Shane responded as clicked his cell phone shut. He then yelled in the direction of the figures.

" Stephanie!" 

~*~*~*~


	7. Frustration

**Deceit**

**Part: 7/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Takes place from RAW 2/4/02 & beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody. Every character/person belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon. This story takes part during the 'WWF', so any indication of WWF instead of WWE is intentional. Parts of this chapter are taken from Survivor Series, November 2001.**

**Feedback: Please R&R!**

**Summary: Stephanie, despite being honest about her pregnancy, fibs about something very closely linked to the pregnancy.**

**Chapter 7- Frustration**

_RAW-November 19, 2001_

" Stephanie! Is that you?" Shane called out to the shadows.

Stephanie and Jericho realised that they were about to be caught and quickly separated.

" Steph?" Shane continued as he neared them.

" Quickly, go away…before Shane sees you!" Stephanie hissed.

" T-that kiss…" Jericho mumbled in confusion.

" It was a mistake. Nothing else." Stephanie quickly interjected, guiltily looking back and forth between the blonde wrestler and her brother.

" Didn't seem like it when you had your tongue down my throat." Jericho 

" I did not…okay, you know what. It was a good kiss. A *really* good kiss. And clearly, there's some sexual urges and stuff lingering between us…" Stephanie began, throwing a glance at her brother's figure nearing them.

" But it didn't mean *anything*. Look at us. I'm Stephanie McMahon and you're Chris Jericho. We *hate* each other. You call me and ho. And I'm married. I'm going to be on the next flight home to my husband and I'm not mentioning any of this to him…so we're going to forget all this, okay? No memory of it, whatsoever. I'm not going to be back here, probably for a *long* time, so we don't have to even *see* each other." Stephanie reasoned.

" Fine. I'm cool with that. Don't need rumors spreading about you and me anyways. I have a reputation." Chris replied, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

" Good…now get the hell out of here!" Stephanie said as she pushed him slightly.

" I'm gone. And Stephy?" Jericho responded. The two looked at each other for an intense moment.

" What?"

" About that kiss…you *know* you liked it." Chris stated with a smirk and then turned and ran back into the arena.

" Hey Steph! I've been looking for you everywhere. I was so worried." Shane yelled as he ran up to her and quickly enveloped his baby sister in a hug.

" Shane! I-I was so scared." Stephanie cried, putting on an act.

" Hunter called me. Are you okay?"

" I-I think so."

" C'mon let's get out of this hellhole. We're not wanted here." Shane responded as he wrapped his arm around his sister and the two walked away from the arena.

Stephanie then turned her head slightly around and whispered.

" Bye." 

A farewell not aimed at the business she no longer was a part of. Nor the father who kicked her out. But to that person that had made her feel good in the past two days in those few moments they were together.

~*~*~*~

_Stephanie McMahon_

__

Stephanie dejectedly left the hotel room with her luggage trailing behind her.

" I can't believe that just happened." She mumbled, tears threatening to fall, as she walked to the lift and pressed the down button.

Once the elevator had reached she looked back at the hotel room she shared with her husband and then walked into the lift and pressed a button.

" Great. I'm so glad I'm catching this flight!" She groaned to herself. 

Suddenly, Triple H came out of the hotel room with his bag and slightly ran to the lift.

" Thanks for holding it for me, honey." He responded as he leaned in and gave his wife a small kiss on the cheek.

" No problem. Hunter, you really don't have to…" Stephanie persisted.

" Steph, I *want* to come to your doctor's appointment. I want to see the baby, *our* baby. See if everything's all right and if I have to do anything. Y'know husbandly and fatherly duties. I'm really looking forward to this." Triple H declared with a huge smile.

" Me too. I can't wait to see [she inhaled a large amount of air] *our baby*." Stephanie responded with a faux smile.

" Can you travel okay? I mean, you must be like what…four or five months pregnant?" Triple H asked.

" Yeah, I can travel okay." Stephanie replied, ignoring the rest of Hunter's question.

" That's good. So you're sure you want to come to Smackdown with me to see my match? It's only Angle and Jericho, I don't want you to get yourself…"

" I *want* to come."

" Steph…"

" I want to see you…*beat* Kurt and Chris…ummm Jericho." Stephanie quickly responded. Triple H shot her a confused look.

" Okay. But don't come out to the ring."

~*~*~*~

_RAW-November 19, 2001_

" Stupid bitch…mistake…didn't feel anything my ass. There was…" Jericho mumbled to himself as he walked to the ring for his match against Kane.

" Hey Chris!" Kurt Angle said as he came up to him.

" I'm on my way for a match, Kurt."

" Just wanted to thank you for beating Rock up…although I would've prefer it if you did it during the match. But afterwards…I guess that's alright." Kurt said.

" No problem. So you coming with us afterwards to the bar?" Chris asked.

" Yeah."

" Okay, but y'know they don't sell milk!" Jericho cracked as he began walking away.

" Funny Jericho. Remind me of that, after *I'm* given the title tonight and you're left to be punished!" Kurt retorted with a smirk. Kurt then went off to force more people to thank him and Chris went out to the ring.

----

After the match where he had successfully shown everyone that he had overcome Vince's obstacle, Jericho took a shower and got ready to leave.

" Hey Edge, Christian. You guys comin' or what?" Jericho yelled at his two best friends as he walked into their locker room. He strolled in to see Edge in a heated arm-wrestling match with Matt Hardy. Around them, rooting them on with bills in hand stood Jeff Hardy, Christian, Lita, The Dudley Boyz and Chris Benoit.

" You guys do know that we do this professionally, right?" Y2J remarked. He was shushed or shot back at by most of the people.

" Hey, what you doing here man?" Jericho responded, greeting Chris Benoit.

" Visiting. You had a good match."

" Thanks. How's the neck doing?"

" Healing."

" Oh, how I've missed your lengthy conversations, Benoit." 

" Wouldya keep it down?!" Lita quickly shot back. 

" Red's getting a little too into it ain't she?" Bubba Ray commented to Jeff Hardy.

" I've got 10 bucks riding on this!" Lita retorted, as she urged her boyfriend on. Matt rolled his eyes and most of the guys chuckled.

" Guys, remember drinks? I've had a shitty day, I gotta drown my sorrows." Jericho stated.

" We're just killing time till Kurt's done." Christian responded.

" What's been shitty?" Lita asked Chris sympathetically.

" Stuff. Will you guys hurry up!?" 

" Not our fault we're both strong." Edge retorted.

" Or equally weak." Chris Benoit remarked, causing some laughs.

" Hey, did you guys see what happened to Shane and Stephanie?" Stacy Keibler exclaimed as she ran into the locker room.

" Hello, *men's* locker room! Some of us could have been naked."  Jeff declared quickly.

" There's nothing in here that I've not already seen. Plus, she here." Stacy declared pointing at Lita.

" Lita's like one of the guys. Naked guys don't have an effect on her." Matt replied. Lita then whacked his arm, causing Edge to gain the win. 

" What was that for? We just lost money. Present money for you!" Matt whined.

" I'm one of the guys?"

" Well you sorta are. You're not into feminine stuff…you're more manly. I mean…not in the manly. I mean…" Matt stammered as Lita guffawed.

" Burn." Edge remarked as he grabbed bills of the guys who lost.  

" Leet, I meant…" Matt apologised following his enraged girlfriend, who stormed out of the locker room. 

" Whipped." D-Von commented on Matt's behaviour. 

" So did you see what Vince did to Shane?" Stacy continued.

" I think all of us have had our share of Vince's anger tonight, Stace." Bubba responded. Jeff and Christian sat down and began another arm-wrestling match. 

" I found it quite amusing. Did y'all see how Stephanie was clinging to Vince's leg? That was hilarious!" Jeff replied. A glint of anger flashed in Jericho's eyes. He quickly walked up to the little table set in the middle of the locker room and pushed Jeff's arm down with force.

" Drinks…now!" Jericho responded as he stormed out of the locker room.

" What's his problem?" D-Von asked.

" I don't think he's had any in a while." Jeff remarked bitterly.

" Maybe I should…" Stacy said putting a finger to her mouth and making her way to the door. Jeff pulled her back.

" Hey!" He remarked and Stacy gave him an apologetic pout. The wrestlers then made their way out of the locker room to the bar, leaving Christian alone.

" I won! I won!" He sang as he flicked through the 5-dollar bills in his hand. 

" Dude!" Edge yelled for him.

" Coming!" Christian replied as he ran after the others.

~*~*~*~

Chris Jericho 

__

" Where's the 'reeking of awesomeness buds'?" Kurt asked Chris in the catering part of the arena, picking up a tray.

" Edge's trying to hit on Torrie…and Christian's going for Trish. There was a little *too* much blonde there for me, so I came to eat." Chris replied.

" They really think they have a chance?" Kurt scoffed as he grabbed a plate.

" Yeah. They put on their funky E & C glasses and everything."

" I'm sure that'll impress Torrie and Trish!"

" I don't know…they did put perfume on." Chris snickered.

" Perfume?" Kurt cracked up. 

" You ready for tonight."

" Yeah, you wanna discuss our match now?"

" Sure. So you want to beat Trips more, considering you've got a match with him in a week? Or would you let me have the honors of breaking that huge nose?" Chris asked as the two took their food and sat on a table.

" I'll do it. You think Steph's gonna be out there?"  Kurt asked.

" Don't care." Came Jericho's rapid response.

" Well, if she does. Can you do me a favor?" Kurt asked.

" What?"

" Go easy on her. She's pregnant and well we were good friends a while back."

" Were you really *just* friends?" Jericho asked curiously.

" Yeah. We were just friends. C'mon man, you know that I had the biggest crush on Lita then. I didn't look at Steph in that way." 

" Speak of the devil." Chris said as he pointed towards the buffet table. There stood Lita talking to Jeff Hardy.

" Go talk to her. You know she's free after her and Matt broke up a few months ago."

" She got back together with Matt." Kurt protested.

" Dude, that's just an act to get the fans to like them again. They're over and they're just friends."

" I don't know. I can't ever talk to Lita without making an ass of myself."

" Kurt, you're already an ass. Go ask her out."

" Why should I take advice from someone who hasn't had a date since…I don't know, October?"

" I-I have to."

" What did you do? Dump her? Or are you keeping her secret from your best friends?"

" She slipped away from me." Chris responded quietly.

" Oh. Did you really like her? Did you see her after that?" Kurt asked sympathetically, noticing Jericho's change in emotion. Chris then caught Stephanie and Triple H walking into the catering room together.

" I liked her, a lot. And I've seen her again…and she still makes me feel the same way." Jericho mumbled. Kurt, confused, followed Jericho's eye to Stephanie. He raised his eyebrow in surprise and spat out some of his milk.

" Wait…you and…" Kurt asked in shock.

" Dude, you got milk on me."

" You…Steph…you and…" Kurt stammered.

" Ummm…I just remembered I have something to do. I'll see you out there, okay? Talk to Lita." Chris quickly replied as he made his way to run out of the room. Kurt held him back.

" Chris, she's *married*. She's *pregnant*." He responded quietly.

" I know. I-I'll see you out there, all right? And Kurt…don't tell anyone." 

" Fine. But…I need details later." Kurt responded as Chris nodded and walked off.

" Geez, sometimes it's as if we're living in a soap opera!" Kurt mumbled to himself as he made his way to Lita.

~*~*~*~

_RAW-November 19, 2001_

__

" Where the hell were you Steph? You had me freakin' worried!!" Triple H hollered to his wife, as he met her at the airport. Stephanie winced.

" I-I thought I saw Shane. I was wrong. I'm fine now, Hunter. Nothing happened to me. How are you?" She asked as she hugged her husband. It had almost been months since she had hugged him. 

" I'm better now that you're safe. Hey, thanks man for finding her." Triple H thanked Shane. Shane shrugged.

" She's not just your wife, she's my baby sister too. I'll talk to you later Steph, all right? Gotta catch up with the wife." Shane said as he kissed Stephanie on the cheek and left.

" Hey, I'm sorry about…your loss. How are you feeling?" Triple H said sympathetically as they walked to his car. Triple H was on crutches.

" It hurt…a lot yesterday. Kurt's a good friend and he betrayed me. I lost any part of the WWF…any connection to it. Honestly, I feel like shit." Stephanie said.

" You know that if this injury healed earlier I would have been on your side and I would've won for your side." 

" I know."

" And when I'm better and I'm back in the WWF…you'll be with me. You'll be back in the business. You haven't lost all your connections." Triple H responded with a smile.

" Yeah, and we can wreak havoc again, right?" 

" We'll see. But frankly Steph, I've really missed you these past few months. I was struggling without you." Triple H said.

" Well, I'm here now." 

" Yeah, and now I don't have to worry about you." 

" Worry about me? Worry about what?" Stephanie asked, slightly defensively.

" About guys."

" What are you talking about, Hunter?" Stephanie asked confused.

" I was worried about the fact that you were surrounded by a bunch of wrestlers 24/7…without your husband there. I know that a lot of guys hit on you when I'm there. I don't even want to *think* about the amount that hit on you when I'm not." 

" Hunter…"

" When you were that close to Rhyno, Booker T…or when Chris Jericho put you in the walls, when you were in a *skirt*…" Triple H began, his face going red.

" Honey. It's business. That's what I do. Rhyno, Booker, Rob…they all worked for me. And Jericho well…" She trailed off. Her mind wondered why Jericho did stuff like that. Was it just to purposely humiliate her…was it to get closer to her? 

" Still, I felt like pounding each and everyone of them there and then. But, what made those jealous feelings and urges disappear was knowing that no matter what anyone tried, you'll always be faithful to me." Triple H stated. Stephanie began to choke slightly and her face flushed.

" Steph, you okay?"

" Yeah…I'm fine. And you don't have to worry about anything…I'm here now. With you. I'm not going to be near *any* other wrestlers for awhile." Stephanie responded with a smile, planting a kiss on her husband's cheek. 

~*~*~*~

Triple H 

__

" It's good to know that everything's going okay." Triple H said to Stephanie. The two had retreated privately in their locker room after eating, away from nosy wrestlers. 

Stacy had come up and congratulated them a dozen times. Lita, The Hardys, Trish, Ric Flair, Stone Cold, Rocky, Rob Van Dam, J.R…the list was endless. People had come up to them whenever they were free. It was remarkable how people that both of them had respectively abused over the years were happy for them.

" It's amazing isn't it?" Stephanie declared as she looked at her sonogram again. That little blob was going to be her baby.

" So, I should start getting ready for my match. I saw Angle and Jericho looking at me in the catering place. I'm sure they were discussing the match." Hunter declared as he opened up his sports bag and took out his wrestling gear.

" Yeah, probably." Stephanie replied quietly. Secretly, she doubted that the pain she saw in Jericho's eyes was related to the match he had with her husband that night. 

" So…whom does my beautiful, pregnant wife want me to beat the most? Kurt? Or Jericho?" Triple H asked with a grin.

" I don't mind. Just win, honey." Stephanie said with a smile.

" That I can guarantee you." He replied as he kissed her on the head, he then leaned to look at the picture too.

" Funny, ain't it? How that little thing will become our baby." Hunter replied.

" Yeah. I just hope that he or she doesn't feel like wrestling inside me after a few months." Stephanie joked, as they both laughed.

" Hey Steph, didn't the doctor say you were 8-weeks pregnant?" Hunter asked softly, out-of-the-blue.

" Ummm…yeah." Stephanie replied awkwardly as she opened the television.

" Did we…back then? I-I don't think we…" He began, confused.

" Honey, look." Stephanie quickly interjected. Triple H's eyes turned to the screen where Kurt Angle was in the ring mocking Triple H and their baby.

" I'll be right back, Steph. Just have to take care of things." He replied angrily as he got up.

" I understand. Control yourself, though. Okay? You know he's only out there to psyche you out."

" I know. That monkey looks nothing like me!" Triple H stated.

" Well I can see where he's…" Stephanie began and then shut up looking at Triple H's angry look.

" Go and kick Kurt's ass." She ended. Triple H then opened the door to make his way out.

" Oh Hunter?" Stephanie called.

" Yeah?"

" Tell Kurt…that when deciding the baby's looks…he should also take *my* looks into consideration." She replied with a smile as Triple H smiled back and left.

~*~*~*~


	8. Turmoil

**Deceit**

**Part: 8/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Takes place from RAW 2/4/02 & beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody. Every character/person belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon. This story takes part during the 'WWF', so any indication of WWF instead of WWE is intentional. Parts of this chapter are taken from Smackdown! 2/7/02. Some of the parts have been altered to fit with the story.**

**Feedback: Crave it.**

**Distribution: Please ask me.**

**Summary: Stephanie, despite being honest about her pregnancy, fibs about something very closely linked to the pregnancy.**

**Chapter 8- Turmoil**

****

~*~*~*~

****

Stephanie McMahon 

~*~*~*~

Stephanie sat in the 'McMahon-Helmsley' locker room, alone, watching the television screen. Triple H had just gone out for his match and footage of what had gone on throughout the show concerning her pregnancy was being aired again. Anger bubbled inside her as the doctor's appointment she shared with her husband was shown again.

Stephanie didn't know if she was furious at the production team for taping a private appointment and airing it for the whole nation to see or at herself for sitting at that appointment, continuing on with a lie. 

At the appointment the excitement on her face was true. Any lies and deceits were pushed behind in her mind as she held that sonogram her baby…her **first** child. But the lies all returned when she looked to her side. When she looked to her husband. Stephanie was disappointed in herself for letting Hunter think that the picture he was holding, the one that had kept him in one of the happiest moods he had ever been since they were married, was of **his** child.  

Watching her husband's enthusiasm and listening to the **several** best wishes passed on to her from practically everyone in the industry, Stephanie grew more and more anxious. Random thoughts and questions flowed through her head. 

Was she going to let Hunter think the child was his throughout her pregnancy? But he was bound to know that he wasn't the father once the baby was born, right? Could she really pull off this charade much longer? Could her life **be** crappier?

Stephanie's gaze then fell upon the television screen, as the match between her husband and two people who she had very close relations with in the past began. Stephanie laughed bitterly to herself, realising the irony in the match. 

She winced when her husband was beat down, but found herself cringe when her husband struck Chris Jericho. 

The match soon ended and Stephanie found herself making her way down to the ring. Partly to check up on her husband and…partly to be close to Chris Jericho. 

Ever since she had reappeared in the WWF, she realised that the two of them rarely saw each other. When she entered a room, Jericho left. When she saw him talking to someone, she avoided him. No comments, no looks, no scoffs were shared. 

Stephanie knelt down to her husband and asked him how he was. He irritably snapped at her through irregular breaths, telling her to go away and return to the back. 

" Hunter, you're hurt. Is it your back?" She asked as she stroked it.

" Steph…" Triple H began, but slipped into unconsciousness for a slight moment.

" Hunter?"

Suddenly, Stephanie heard loud roars erupt from within the crowd. It was definitely an 'uh-oh' omen. Stephanie turned around slowly to notice Jericho standing threateningly over her. She didn't know what he was doing and she didn't know what to say. 

Was he going to hit her? Put her in the Walls? Would he do that to a pregnant woman? To a former **lover**? 

Stephanie slinked to the corner of the ring, clutching her stomach protectively. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the anger dwelling in Chris' eyes. 

" I-I'm pregnant, Jericho. P-please. P-please not to my baby." She stammered. Chris continued to move forward.

" Jericho, man…" Kurt stated from the other side of the ring. The Canadian ignored his friend's plead and moved nearer to the petrified brunette.

" P-please don't hurt me C-Chris. The baby. Chris, please not to…" She took a slight look around and then inaudibly whispered.

" Our baby."

The Billion Dollar Princess' statement was only heard by the one man it was intended for. And that man stood frozen in the ring for the next few seconds. 

The annoyance that was present in his eyes moments ago was overcome with shock and well…more **shock**. 

Just when he thought his voice and any feeling in his body returned. Just when he was about to reply to the jolting words that Stephanie had just mouthed to him…a steel chair knocked him out. 

Stephanie's face changed to horror for a second as she watched Chris Jericho fall to the mat. Her gaze fell to her husband, standing proudly behind Jericho with a steel chair. Stephanie froze, unable to process what had just happened. 

In the next few moments, things became more blurred. She saw Chris crawl to a corner of the ring and struggle to sit up. He looked at Steph, just as Hunter leaned in placed a kiss on her lips. 

Not knowing what she felt, or what was going on…Stephanie kissed him back. As the couple parted lips, Stephanie shot a glance at Jericho who displayed nothing other than hurt in his eyes. 

All of a sudden the weight of her husband fell full force on her. She opened her eyes and realised that her husband had just been pushed into her and she was on the mat…an annoyed, yet content Kurt Angle moving up the ramp with a grin. Triple H quickly got off her and helped her up.

" Are you okay, Steph? Is everything okay? Did the baby…" The questions came flooding at her. Stephanie realised in that moment how much Hunter really cared for the child. 

" I-I'm okay. Everything's okay." She mouthed as Triple H pulled her back for a hug and kiss.  

" **E-everything's** okay." She repeated as a few tears spilled from her eyes as she once again looked at the father of her child…who remained frozen in the corner of the ring, staring at her.

Inside she knew that was far from the truth.

~*~*~*~


	9. Emotional Torment

**Deceit**

**Part: 9/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Takes place from RAW 2/4/02 & beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody. Every character/person belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon. This story takes part during the 'WWF', so any indication of WWF instead of WWE is intentional. **

**Feedback: Like it. Need it. Want it. Crave it. Love it.**

**Summary: Stephanie, despite being honest about her pregnancy, fibs about something very closely linked to the pregnancy.**

**A/N Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews and emails! I really appreciate them. I think there's only about 2 more chapters left…maybe 3. **

**Chapter 9- Emotional Torment**

****

~*~*~*~

_Chris Jericho_

__

~*~*~*~

__

Cameramen stopped rolling. Fans departed from the arena. Crew began to dismantle equipment. Wrestlers proceeded to their locker rooms.

But Chris Jericho remained motionless in the corner of the ring.

" Jericho, **buddy**, why the hell aren't you dressed yet?" Kurt yelled as he came down the ramp again. He had showered, changed and had his sports bag flung on one shoulder. Chris was still in his wrestling attire.

Kurt was met with silence. Encouraged and worried by his taciturn friend, the Olympic Gold medallist entered the ring to join him.

" Hey Chris, you okay?" He asked with concern. He slumped down next to Jericho in the ring.

" Kurt, I-I…" Chris stammered, but that was all he could make out. Stephanie's 'our baby' echoed over and over in his head.

" It's Stephanie isn't it?" Kurt asked. Chris looked up at his friend and nodded.

" What's going on here, dude? You and **Steph**?" 

" Shocker. Ain't it?"

" How did it happen?"

" W-well…" Chris began.

" Wait. This bonding requires some type of liquid, doesn't it?" Kurt said as he opened up his sports bag. 

" You brought beer?"

" No, **milk**!" Kurt said with a goofy smile as Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" I'm **kidding**." Kurt replied as he pulled out two small beers. " Go on. When'd it happen?"

" Survivor Series. W-we…" Chris started as he opened up his bottle, but stopped. Kurt caught on.

" **Oh**."

" S-she just wanted to get over the pain of losing her company. The pain of **you **betraying her. I j-just happened to be there at the same time…hiding from Rock." Jericho explained.

" Wait, you're saying **I'm** responsible for this. Oh **crap**." Angle moaned.

" Hey, Kirk. Do you mind not making everything about **you **fora change?" Chris asked sarcastically.

" Sorry. Go on."

" Well, we sorta got hammered and then…**y'know**. And after that night…or more like **after** the kiss we shared the next night…" Chris began.

" You kissed her **again**? Drunk again, eh?"

" It was a **mutual** kiss…and no, we weren't drunk."

" **Oh**, so that's when you started **liking** her…"

" Nah. I-I guess I've **always** liked her."

" Well, I've always sort of known that. So what now? She's back and it's killing you, right? But Chris, she's a married woman. A **pregnant**, married woman. And her husband…he's Triple H. He **loathes** you."

" Trips is going to despise me even more in like…seven months." Chris muttered. 

" Why would he…" Kurt began and then realisation struck him. " **Nooo**. No. No. No." He kept repeating. 

Chris nodded as he took a chug of his beer.

" The baby…it's **yours**?" Kurt spat, in shock.

" Y-yeah. Stephanie told me…after the match. God Kurt, what the **hell** do I do now?" Chris asked in confusion.

" How about not discussing this affair out loud in an arena?" Another voice spoke. Both Angle and Jericho's eyes widened as they recognised the voice. They turned to the person on the ramp and quickly stumbled up.

" Shit." Jericho mumbled.

" I just encountered a few technicians that claimed that a certain wrestler refused to leave the ring, hence they are unable to dismantle it." 

" Umm…" Chris began, trying to think of an excuse.

" So, generally I had to come down here and check it out. I **sure** wasn't expecting to hear that little tale." 

" I-I can explain." Jericho stammered, while Kurt stood awkwardly next to him.

" I think you've done about enough explaining, Jericho." The voice bit out.

" I-I didn't mean…what are you going to do to me?" He meekly asked.

" Do to you? Well, I guess all I can do is owe you congratulations. After all…you are going to be the father of **my** grandchild." Vince McMahon interrupted Jericho, as he entered the ring and shook hands with a flabbergasted Chris Jericho. 

" **Congratulations**?!? Wait so there's no 'I'm going to fire you'? 'Suspend you'? '**Kill** you'?!?!" Jericho exclaimed.

" **No**, none of that. Chris, why would I do that to **my** Undisputed Champion? The apparent **real** father to my daughter's child? I notice, because of that little tale, that my daughter's life is in a bit of a muddle now, isn't it?"

" Well, I guess since I knocked her up…yeah." Chris remarked.

" As a father, Chris. I will need some answers. Considering Stephanie is my **only** daughter and I love her to death. Tell me…what are you going to do in this situation?"

" She's **married,** Vince. And not just married to any big-nosed wrestler. She's married to a guy that's sort of kicked my ass with a sledgehammer before when I **dissed** his wife. And if he found out that I **nailed** Steph and that she's pregnant with **my** child…I think the chances of me surviving are **very** slim."

" Don't forget the fact that you're in love with her." Kurt added. Disbelief covered Vince's face. Jericho momentarily closed his eyes and gave slightly growled at Kurt. 

" Oops." Kurt responded.

" You **love** my daughter?" Vince repeated. Jericho didn't know what to say.

" I-I think so."

" Jericho, I'm going to need a definite answer here. Do you love Stephanie?"

" Yes." Chris replied quietly.

" Makes things more tangled up, doesn't it?" Kurt pitched in as Jericho whacked him on the arm to shut up.

" Vince tell me, **as** her father, what should I do? She loves Triple H and I…" Chris began.

" Yes, Stephanie does love her husband. She loves him **very** much." Vince claimed. Chris nodded sadly.

" Despite that, I know that my daughter has a **huge** soft spot for you. She always has. In all the years I've seen her grow up…I have **never** seen her speak up against a person as much as she has against you. That shows me something. I also know that my daughter would **not** cheat on her husband, unless it was with a special person. Overhearing your conversation with Kurt thanks to that mic on you…" Vince continued as Jericho swiftly wiped the microphone on him and mouthed, 'Did anyone else hear?'

" No. Luckily for you. As I was saying, from the time that you say Stephanie and you parted ways…I remember that as being my daughter's **saddest** months. Everyone thought it was because of the loss of her company, but I knew there was something else."

" So you're saying…"

" I'm saying that my daughter likes you too, Chris. A lot, I gather. And this must be a very difficult and traumatic time for her."

" What do I do to make it better?" Chris asked.

" It's not up to you, Chris." Kurt replied.

" What?"

" Kurt's right. It's not up to you. It's up to Stephanie now to make a decision…does she want her husband or **you**?" 

" So I just sit back and wait? **Wait**, till she chooses?" Jericho asked bitterly.

" Yeah man. Just tell her that you **want** to be with her…tell her you **are** a choice." Kurt advised.

" I'll do that. Guess I'll just have to wait and see." Jericho mumbled.

" Good. Now get out of my ring…it needs to be dismantled before I can leave and I have a family dinner to attend in Connecticut, which I'm sure to go is going to be **very** awkward for me, as well as Stephanie."

" Are you going to play along?" Angle asked.

" I think that would be the best solution right now. Although my wife will be prying Stephanie for details, that's for sure. I'm hoping the subject of who the baby will look like doesn't come up. Especially after Kurt's little speech today."

" Oh yeah. Tell Steph, no offence." Kurt replied with a grin.

" And after dinner I will travel once again to set up another arena for a weekend show. And that includes two of my main superstars…so get a move on. Business is money." Vince McMahon instructed as he made his way out of the ring.

" Thank you, Vince." Jericho called out. The chairman of the WWF turned around and shot the Undisputed Champion a smile and then continued to saunter up the ramp. Angle and Jericho made their way out of the ring, chatting at the same time. Vince suddenly stopped and turned around.

" Oh Jericho."

" Yeah?" 

" If my daughter chooses **you**. You have my blessing. Just let **me** name the child." Vince replied with a big smile. Y2J smiled back.

" Thanks. I'll let you name the child, so long as you don't name her Margaret or something." 

" Chris, Chris…it's going to be a boy." Mr. McMahon replied as he left the arena floor.

" This is just great. You're going to be like Undisputed Champion **forever** because you gave Vince his first grandchild." 

" Hmmm…that is a good point Kurt." Jericho replied with a huge smile. 

" Oh shit, I was meant to meet Lita like fifteen minutes ago. Thanks to your angst love story, I'm officially late for my **first** date with her."  Kurt grumbled. 

" You finally did it, eh?" Y2J asked with a grin.

" I did. **And** she said yes."

" Guess this is our lucky day, Kurt. I'm father of the boss' married daughter's child and you're going out with a manly redhead." Jericho replied with a smile as Kurt nodded in agreement. He then turned around to look at the whole arena and shouted.

" You hear that people? I've got a date with a manly redhead diva! Who sucks now?!?" 

~*~*~*~


	10. Preparations

**Deceit**

** **

**Part: 10/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Takes place from RAW 2/4/02 & beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody. Every character/person belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon. This story takes part during the 'WWF', so any indication of WWF instead of WWE is intentional. Parts of this chapter are taken from RAW 2/11/02.**

**Feedback: Of course!!! I'm nothing without it!**

** **

**Chapter 10- Preparations**

** **

_Triple H_

_ _

This was the day. 

This was the day that Triple H, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, was going to renew his wedding vows with his wife. 

It had been exactly a week since Stephanie had announced the news and Triple H couldn't believe how excited he was over it. Stephanie's family also seemed to be enthralled with the new admission to the McMahon-Helmsley family. 

At the McMahon-family dinner, although Stephanie remained suspiciously quiet, Linda and Shane had berated her and him with questions. Anything from names to diapers had been discussed and Triple H had been smiling throughout the entire dinner.

He was, however, stumped as to why Vince McMahon wasn't asking questions about the baby, his **first** grandchild. Hunter's father-in-law was unusually subdued like Stephanie and occasionally shot a 'future' question at his daughter. The rest of the evening he sat in silence, staring worryingly at the youngest McMahon.

'But there's no point on dwelling on the past. It's time for the future.' He thought.

" Hey honey." Stephanie greeted her husband as she walked into the locker room.

" Isn't it bad luck for me to see the bride before the wedding?" Triple H asked with a smile.

" I'm not dressed yet. Just wanted to see if you were ready." She said as she walked up to him and fiddled with his open bow.

" Almost." He replied as he turned to the television screen, watching footage of Kurt Angle pushing him into Stephanie last week on Smackdown. Anger came over him.

" Hunter, **please** don't fight with Kurt or anyone else tonight. We don't want **anything** to ruin this night." She said as she tugged on his arm slightly.

" I promise. I have to go take care of something right now though." 

" Okay. But remember, you **promised**." 

" I **promise**, Steph." He said with a smile and walked out of the room.

~*~*~*~

_Stephanie McMahon_

Stephanie sat back onto the couch and touched her stomach lightly. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that she was carrying life inside her. 

It had almost been a week since she had told Chris that he was the father. And it had almost been a week since she had seen or heard from him. 

Stephanie was worried that he hadn't heard her, but she was even **more** worried that he **had**. 

She didn't know if it was butterflies or the baby…but something was upsetting her stomach. She knew the chances of the wedding running smoothly without a hitch were very slim. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and someone walked in. Stephanie, absently, greeted the intruder as her husband.

" It's me, Steph." Came the hoarse reply. 

Stephanie looked up to see the father of her child, a man who had made her life **so** complicated, a wrestler who she had obtained unusual feelings and urges for: **Chris** **Jericho**.

" Chris, I d-didn't know you were…Hunter will be back soon." She abruptly answered.

" So you're going through with this renewal, eh?" He asked awkwardly.

" Umm…y-yes." 

" So you're going to continue telling Trips that baby's **his**?" He asked subtly.

" No. I-I don't know what to tell him yet, but I will." 

" Do you want **me** to tell him? Tell him that child is **mine**." 

" **No**!! Chris, I **will** tell him. But not now." Stephanie exclaimed, jumping up from her seat to stand directly in front of him.

" Steph…fine. I j-just…[he breathed heavily] I just came to tell you that **as** the father of the child. I'm there for you. I always will be. Don't think you're alone in this. Umm…these are for you." Jericho replied with sincerity, as he handed Stephanie a bouquet of roses from behind his back. 

" Chris, they're beautiful." 

" I didn't get the chance to tell you before…but congratulations. To both of us really." He said awkwardly. Stephanie shot him a warm smile and clutched his hand.

" Thank you, Chris. Thank you so much." She leaned in and gave him a hug and he smiled. 

" I'll be going now. But Steph, I **want** to be part of my child's life, okay?"

" I understand. I-I'll sort it out. I **promise**." She stammered. Jericho nodded and made his way out of the door.

" Oh Chris?" Stephanie called, grabbing his arm. He looked back at her.

" What?"

" You won't come out there and tell Hunter the truth will you?" She responded meekly. The Undisputed Champion paused for a long moment, watching Stephanie's hand on his arm. He glanced at her stomach, her stomach that possessed his child. 

" Please? Tell me you won't?" Stephanie pleaded. Jericho gulped and then an icy look covered his face.

" No. I **won't**." He replied acidly and left the room. 

Stephanie stood for a while. Happiness was supposed to come over her at his response, but all she felt was disappointment. 

Unaware to her that on the other side of the door, Chris Jericho was leaning against the door…his eyes closed in pain. 

He sighed in anguish, before walking off to his locker room slowly.

~*~*~*~

_Triple H_

Triple H walked into his locker room to see Stephanie sitting on the couch, gently touching some roses. 

Those weren't there from the last time he was there. Were they? They were probably just a congratulatory present from someone.

" Hey babe." He answered as he came in.

" Hunter." Stephanie exclaimed nervously. She quickly dropped the flowers on the couch and uneasily stood up.

" I have something to give you, Steph." Triple H said. He knew this was going to make her happy. 

" What is it?" She asked. Hunter then handed her a little black jewellery box.

" I've been meaning to give you one for a long time. I know this whole wedding wasn't exactly perfect the first time." Triple H replied as Stephanie opened the box. Her face lit up in surprise and happiness.

" Oh my god, Hunter this is…" She was at a loss of words. The ring was absolutely amazing…or **smashing,** as the annoying doctor she had seen last week kept saying. 

Triple H waited anxiously for Stephanie's response. He had arranged for the ring in the past few days. It had cost him **a lot** of money…that huge rock on the ring alone was worth more than half of his wrestling memorabilia. 

He had decided to give the ring to her before the wedding; he **alone** wanted to see her reaction. On his journey to receive the ring, however, he had run into Arn Anderson who had given him a Fed-Ex package. Triple H didn't know who sent it or what it was, but he didn't really care. 

This day was his wife's day. This day was **their** day.

" Wow. Hunter, this is gorgeous. I **love** it!" Stephanie said with tears welling in her eyes.

" I wanted **everything** to be perfect." Triple H responded. Stephanie gripped his hand and caressed it slightly. She then leaned up and gave her husband a passionate kiss.

" It is." She replied with a smile, as she hugged him. Her eyes then suddenly caught sight of the roses still on the sofa and a frown replaced the smile.

~*~*~*~

_Chris Jericho_

_ _

Once he had retreated to his **own** locker room (he is the Undisputed Champion after all)…Jericho lost it. 

Chairs, titles and bottles went flying around the room. He kicked and threw **everything** in sight. 

" What the hell is going on in here?" Edge exclaimed as he ran in, followed by his brother Christian and Kurt. Chris threw a decoration to the floor where it shattered into many pieces.

" Chris, are you okay? What the hell happened?" Christian asked in concern. Jericho ignored them and picked up more stuff.

" Chris!" Kurt yelled, as Edge and Christian held him back. Jericho collapsed onto the leather sofa in exhaustion.

" What's the matter, man?"Christian asked. 

" Chris, let it go." Kurt stated, knowing deep down what was troubling his best friend. Jericho looked up at him with cold eyes. Edge and Christian looked back and forth at their friends. 

" What's going on guys?" 

" Let **her** go." Kurt whispered. But Edge and Christian caught it. 

" Let who go? Whose she?" They both asked simultaneously. Kurt and Chris ignored them. The two were preoccupied in their own staring match. Chris then quickly looked away as he glanced at the television screen, the one object he hadn't touched.

" Whoa dude! You are **not** going to throw that thing!" Edge shouted. Jericho blew them off with a huff, his eyes not on the actual television, but at the image. 

He looked intensely at Stephanie and Triple H's interaction. Her sadness explained as Vince not walking her down the aisle was forgotten when Triple H reassured her that it was 'their' day. 

And the kiss they shared before Stephanie departed. 

Edge and Christian noticed Chris's intense fascination with the conversation shared between the McMahon-Helmsleys.

" What's going on, Kurt?" Christian whispered to the Olympian. Kurt looked at Chris sadly. 

" Nothing, man." He looked at his friend who hung his head in grief.

" Nothing **anymore**." 

~*~*~*~

_Triple H _

_ _

Hunter poured himself some champagne and absently sat on the couch watching a recap of the last match. He soon realised that he had sat on the red roses that Stephanie had placed on the sofa and winced in pain.

" Damn thorns." He moaned as he picked the bouquet up and placed them on the table on the side, next to the Fed-Ex package he had received earlier. Triple H examined the package, realising he had almost forgotten about it in all the haste.

" No name." He noted. The number one contender glanced at his watch, noticing that he had enough time to watch whatever was on the tape before the wedding ceremony. He popped the tape into the VCR and grabbed his glass of champagne.

Maybe it was some wedding present. 

Triple H took a sip of his champagne, only to spit it out within the first few minutes of the tape. He sat on the edge of his seat, watching image-by-image go by. And by each image passed, his reaction grew angrier and angrier. His face became redder and redder.

Triple H shut the tape and threw his champagne glass at the wall viciously, where it shattered into pieces whilst growling in anger. 

Champagne dribbled down the wall as Triple H collapsed onto the sofa and covered his head with his hands. 

No one other than him saw the tape. 

No one knew what was on it that had made him furious. 

No one knew what was on that tape that had me him infuriated moments before his wedding.

~*~*~*~


	11. The Wedding

**Deceit**

**Part: 11/11  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Takes place from RAW 2/4/02 & beyond.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody. Every character/person belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon. This story takes part during the 'WWF', so any indication of WWF instead of WWE is intentional. Some parts and quotes from this chapter are taken from RAW 2/11/02. However, some are additional and totally fictional parts. **

**Feedback: Please? I love it, wouldn't write this if it weren't for you guys!**

**A/N Hey guys! Here's the final chapter. It ran a little longer than I expected, but I hope it was still a good read. Hope you enjoyed this whole fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it for you. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback!! :D**

**Chapter 11- The Wedding**

****

_Stephanie McMahon_

__

Stephanie stood and listened to her father. They had rehearsed the scene where they made up, beforehand and Stephanie imitated all her emotions and speech.

Stephanie was glad that she was able to show everyone in the WWF that she and her father had actually reconciled. For the past few months, to everyone, Stephanie McMahon wasn't Daddy's little girl or related to Vince anymore. She was just Triple H's wife, but now to everyone she would be both.

As Vince talked about her being Daddy's little girl, Stephanie couldn't help but fear the upcoming moments. In a few minutes, she would renew her wedding vows. An act which would not only declare to the fans that Hunter and her were actually in love and planned on having a wonderfully **long** married life, but an act which would also finalise her lie. Stephanie knew that she couldn't renew her vows with Hunter with him believing that child was his. She didn't want to start a new era of marriage, a new era of the McMahon-Helmsleys, with a lie. She didn't want to repair their relationship on the basis of a lie.

Did she even **want** to repair their relationship again?

Midst through her thoughts, Howard Finkle interrupted her and her dad. Vince brushed him off, as the camera cut to another portion of the show. Stephanie still remained in her thoughts…or more like in her doubts.

Once Hunter had told her it was time for both of them to return to the WWF, their home, a few weeks back…Stephanie only had **one** plan. **One** plan she wanted to execute upon her return.

Avoid Chris Jericho.

If she saw him again, if she was **near** him again…she knew she'd feel…actually she didn't know **what** she felt for that man. He was everything she hated. But, beneath that she felt something very deep for him. She knew she didn't just hate him; she liked him…**a lot**.

Now she was in the worst position she could have possibly put herself. Over the years in the WWF, she had never put herself in a bigger mess than she had now. Not only was she deceiving her husband, but she was also obtaining strong feelings for another man.

Stephanie walked into the bridal suite, ready to change. If someone saw her now they wouldn't have believed it was her wedding if it wasn't for the dress. They would've just seen a woman in obvious turmoil. 

The youngest McMahon was torn between her husband, a man who had pulled her out of her shell, had loved her, protected her and a man who she…

Stephanie touched up her lipstick and sighed looking into the mirror.

She was torn between her husband and a man who she **loved**.

~*~*~*~

_Chris Jericho_

__

The four wrestlers sat in silence in Chris Jericho's locker room. The Undisputed Champion's best friends looked at their friend with concern. Chris sat on the couch, with his hands clenched together in deep thought.

Edge was about to utter something, but was held back by Kurt.

" Dude, this is awkward. What's going on?" Edge whispered to Kurt. 

" Just sit!" Kurt ordered, in a loud whisper.

" If I wanted to sit in silence, I'd have gone to your locker room first!" Edge retorted. Jericho looked up at the two who had started bickering in low voices with a raised eyebrow. Christian attempted to soothe the fight down, but ended up joining in. A small smile was produced on his face for a moment. He was glad that no matter what hell he was going through, his friends would be by his side.

" Guys! Hey! I don't really need you here. You can leave if you want to." Jericho stated. The three looked up at him, embarrassment covered their faces.

" Jericho, we're not going to leave you. We know that you're hurting…we're all here for you." Angle said as he walked towards Chris.

" Really?" Chris asked.

" Yeah man. If you need us for anything, you know that all you have to do is ask. If you wanna talk…we'll listen." Kurt proclaimed.

" You should have really given that pep talk to Tweedledum and Tweedledee." Jericho snorted as he indicated the door. Kurt turned just in time to glimpse blonde hair escaping from the room.

" Wimps." Kurt muttered as he plopped down next to Chris. Chris smirked, glad that he was able to get Stephanie off his mind for a second. 

No wait…now she was back in there.

The two occasional tag-team partners sat in silence for a while. Kurt then turned to his friend to say something, but was cut off.

" Save it Kurt. I don't want to hear anything about me and Stephanie." Jericho declared.

" **Well**, I wasn't going to say anything about **you** and Stephanie."  Kurt replied.

" What did you want to say then?" 

" That **Triple H** and Stephanie's wedding's about to begin…what are you planning on doing?" Kurt asked uncomfortably.

" I dunno…soak in my misery I guess." Chris replied.

" Chris, I think you should watch the wedding." Kurt said quietly.

" **What**!? You're insane Angle! Why would I **voluntarily** want to watch the woman I **love** marry someone else?" Jericho exclaimed.

" For starters…she's **already** married to him." Kurt began.

" Well, she's confirming that then. She's showing everyone else that she's taken…that she loves someone else. She's showing **everyone**."  

" That's why '**everyone'** should watch the wedding, because if '**everyone'** doesn't…they'll never be able to get past this." Kurt responded, making air quotes.

" You have screwed up logic, y'know Angle?" 

" I'll have you know that I'm highly intelligent. It's part of the Olympic package and part of my three Is. Integrity …" Kurt began.

" Fine! I'll watch it…just to have you shut up Kirk!" Chris exclaimed as he flicked on the television to see the altar and set-up.

__

~*~*~*~

_Triple H_

__

Hunter paced outside the gorilla, which would lead to the ramp and then the ring, which were now the aisle and the altar. 

Assorted feelings ran through him. 

What was supposed to be one of the greatest days of his life, had taken a drastic turn a few moments ago. 

What was he going to do?

" Hey man, you're up. Good luck." One of the technicians said to him with a smile. Triple H forced a smile on his face. He was one of the toughest S.O.Bs on the roster…he couldn't let the millions of fans out there see his vulnerable and wounded side. 

He took a deep breath and walked down the aisle to his music and to a thunderous greeting. 

" This is going to be hell." He muttered. He nodded at the minister as he walked into the ring. 

What was he going to do?

Music started playing as Stephanie walked down the aisle on the arm of her father, Vince McMahon. Triple H glanced at his wife with a huge smile, this one not false. She looked beautiful. She always did. 

This was **so** hard. He loved his gorgeous wife **a lot**… but he knew. 

He **knew** what he had to do.

~*~*~*~

_Stephanie McMahon_

Stephanie walked down to the ring on Vince's arm, her smile almost identical to Triple H's. Both hid their true feelings underneath the faux-smiles. 

Vince let go of Stephanie's arm and she made her way to her position next to Triple H. 

" Do the right thing, sweetie." Vince whispered to her before she left. Stephanie faltered at her dad's statement as she made her way to her husband. 

What did he mean by that?

Hunter grinned at her and she smiled back at him. She turned to look around at the arena full of fans as they chanted 'What!' between each of the minister's words and then to J.R and The King, who had 'uh-oh' faces.

Something wasn't right.

The wedding singers then began to sing and Stephanie suddenly felt incredibly uneasy. As she recited her vows, Stephanie realised how weird it was that she fell right into the mic role. She was jittery…some of her words she felt weren't totally true, yet she pulled it off. 

It was Triple H's turn next and she suddenly heard fans get more rowdy and interested in the ceremony. 

Something wasn't right. 

**This** wasn't right.

~*~*~*~

_Triple H_

" God-uh. That was so beautiful, Steph. I'm overwhelmed, really and you know I too want to stand here in front of the world and tell you how I feel about you. Tell you how I felt about you since the moment I saw you and tell you how I feel about you right now. You see Steph, we've been together for a little over two years and sure, we've had our ups and our downs, but despite all of that, last week when you told me that I was gonna be a father, it was the greatest moment in my life. The emotion that I felt was unbelievable and since that day, I've looked at you in a different way. When I look at you, I see you not just as my loving wife, but I see you as the mother of my child. When your wife is pregnant, you love her more." Triple H started, as he turned to the fans to speak to them. The words had come out…he wasn't lying when he recited any of them. He was ecstatic when he heard about the baby…and he had loved his wife more.

Stephanie, behind the false exterior she showed, gulped. Triple H then turned back to look at his wife, his mouth on the mic. Stephanie looked under her husband's gaze and leaned in towards her mic.

" H-hunter, I-I can't…" She began but was cut off from her husband.

" Standing here tonight, I see you in a different light Steph. I don't see you as my loving wife or the mother of my child, but I see you for what you truly are…**but** I can't find the words to explain. **However**, I do think this wedding present I received earlier in the form of a video package, does. I'd like everyone to avert your attention to the Titantron to see what my wife really is. Steph, you're really going to get a kick out of this." Triple H remarked sarcastically and began to laugh slightly. Anything to cover the anguish he was feeling.

~*~*~*~

Stephanie McMahon 

" H-Hunter, I've got to talk to you. I can't…" Stephanie quickly started as she ignored the screen, figuring it was just a tribute to her over the years. She tried to persuade her husband to listen to her. 

Suddenly, familiar voices and conversations spread through the arena. Stephanie slowly turned to the screen. Her mouth gaped open as she realised what footage was being aired to the world, to the arena, to the locker room…to her **husband**.

It was footage of her and Chris Jericho. 

The compilation of clips started with parts of the conversation she had with him post-Survivor Series match and then the kiss. And after that footage, that she herself didn't know of, aired. 

From what seemed like a hotel lobby security camera, there was a slight distorted clip of Stephanie in Jericho's arms being carried through the lobby. Several security cameras and images later, it eventually led up to the two entering the hotel room. Another shot was taken of them leaving the room at separate times in the morning. 

Stephanie turned midst through the clips in fear and shock, as some fans chanted "Slut" and others sat in silence, to her husband. He wasn't looking at the screen directly, but he wasn't looking at her. Tears began to stream from her face.

More footage of the incident in the parking lot that led up to the kiss from the RAW the next day aired. The footage was obviously taken from the security cameras outside the arena. 

" Oh no…" J.R. muttered. 

Then the video ended with the conversation that Stephanie had just shared with Chris Jericho. 

_" So you're going to continue telling Trips that baby's **his**?" _

_" No. I-I don't know what to tell him yet, but I will." _

_" Do you want **me** to tell him? Tell him that child is **mine**."_

It was those lines that rang out in the arena that told each and everyone present and on television screens around the world that Triple H was not the father of the baby. 

Chris Jericho was.

Every lie and secret Stephanie had kept hidden was unfolded to everyone in one video package.

 'Uh-ohs', 'you're screwed', 'slut', 'bullshit' and various other chants arouse from the crowd, but Stephanie remained mute as tears fell down her eyes.

Triple H, however, had surpassed the mute and shock stage. Now he was purely irate.

" I said that when your wife is pregnant you love her more. Actually, y'know what Steph? A man would love his wife more when she's pregnant…if that child was **yours**!" Triple H shouted. Stephanie trembled as Triple H went ballistic as he spat words out to her. 

" Hunter, I w-was going to tell you." She stammered through sobs.

" What? When? After 9 months? Did you want this so badly that you would lie and use my emotions against me? Did you want **this** so bad that you would keep living a lie, have me believe that I was going to father a child…when actually **Jericho's **the father!!!" Triple H hollered.

" N-no, I-I…" Stephanie stammered. 

" Steph, I have done some pretty bad things in my life. I admit it…I'm an asshole, but even I would not go this low. You know that through our ups and downs…I've **never** been unfaithful to you." The incensed expression on his face was replaced with a heartbroken one.

" I know, Hunter. I'm sorry…I-I really. I **do** love you, Hunter."

" Bullshit!" The fans shouted. Stephanie ignored them, her eyes focused on her husband who now looked at her, with a dejected look.

~*~*~*~

Triple H 

__

He didn't know what he was feeling…he was torn between several emotions. Anger, pain, confusion…

" I really do love you, Hunter." Stephanie repeated. 

" Steph, I don't care if you love me now or you loved me when you screwed Jericho…but this…this was the last straw. You deceived me, you hurt me…it's…" Triple H began.

" Hunter…are you…" She trailed off, realising what he was going to say. The two shared an intense, silent moment. Triple H then put on a look of determination.

" You know as well as I do, Steph. It's over. We're through." He declared. He knew that it was the end, and he knew he didn't want it to be. Stephanie looked at him for a long moment before she replied. 

" I know." Stephanie cried. He didn't expect her sudden agreement…he didn't **want** her sudden agreement. Hunter then slowly, regrettably, made his way out of the ring, past her.

" I'm sorry, Hunter. This wasn't supposed to happen. I love you…it's just. Chris and I…it was…" She began and then her tone slipped down into a broken whisper. 

" I think I love him too." Hunter winced at her words. Her response left any part of him that wasn't already shattered, broken.

" You should have whatever makes **you** happy…and that's obviously **not** me." With that Triple H pulled off his wedding finger and placed it in her hands.

The ring band shook in Stephanie's trembling hands, as Hunter left the ring. 

" Did you see that J.R? Triple H gave Stephanie his wedding ring back." The King exclaimed.

" You heard what Triple H said. The McMahon-Helmsleys are **through**." J.R. responded. 

~*~*~*~

Chris Jericho 

__

Chris couldn't believe it. Under Kurt's orders he had regretfully watched the wedding. When Stephanie recited her vows, when he heard her declare her love to Triple H…he had gotten up to leave. But his milk-drinking friend had pulled him down and forced him to watch.

" Chris, you're going to see this a lot more of this after tonight. You have to get past this." 

So he had. He had watched everything play out and he was still in shock. 

The moment the footage started airing, his expression was identical to Stephanie's. 

Horror. 

It wasn't the footage exactly that aroused the reaction from Chris, but it was due to the fact that everyone **everywhere** was watching this with him.

" Gosh, Jericho. You two didn't waste any time did you." Kurt remarked as they watched him carry her to the hotel room. Midst through the video was when Edge and Christian ran into the locker room, followed closely by Lita.

" Stephanie! And you! S-she's the she! " They shrieked together, upon their entrance. Jericho nodded with his eyes still focused on the picture. His expression still conveyed shock. 

" Hunter's going to kill him." Christian muttered to Kurt.

" How come you didn't tell me?" Lita demanded from her boyfriend, Kurt.

" No one was meant to know." Chris mumbled. 

" From all the tonguing…I think it's safe to say they know now." Edge responded. Kurt and Lita whacked him simultaneously for his 'insensitivity.'

" No one was meant to know." Chris repeated, still in shock. 

And now, a few moments later, the four remained in similar positions. Chris remained frozen in front of the television and the others pressed Kurt for answers in whispers. 

" I'm going out there." Jericho suddenly spoke. 

" What?" Edge and Christian said concurrently.

" I hate that word." Kurt groaned from behind them. Lita rolled her eyes at her new boyfriend's comment and added.

" Chris, I don't think that's a good idea." 

" Look at her guys…I think she needs me out there." 

" **You're** an ass clown y'know that? Triple H **just** left the ring; he's probably still lurking around there. I-if he sees you…" Edge began. 

" He'll kill me. I got it. But…" Jericho protested.

" Stephanie is leaving the ring." Christian noted. All the occupants of the Undisputed Champion's locker room then turned to look at a broken Stephanie leave the ring on the arm of her father. 

" S-she looks hurt." 

" Well her marriage just broke up and her affair was shown to the whole world. Figures." 

" Chris, maybe now isn't the time to…" 

" I have to see how she is." Chris interrupted his friends' worries and remarks and ran out of the locker room. 

" Watch out for the sledgehammer!" Kurt shouted from behind him.

~*~*~*~

_Triple H_

__

As he had walked through those curtains to backstage, several wrestlers came up to him showing their sorrow over the situation. Triple H was too pissed to acknowledge any of them. For all he knew…**everyone** had already known about the affair and were hiding it from him.

" Hey man, sorry about that. You know if I had known it was those two, I would have told you." The Rock remarked. Triple H brushed him off with a nod.

The only thing that was processing in his head was thoughts and images of **his** Stephanie with another man. **Kissing** another man. **Sleeping** with another man. 

All he thought of was how his Stephanie had been with Chris Jericho. 

And now she wasn't his Stephanie anymore. 

" Hey man. Now's probably not the best time to be here." A cool, collected voice spoke. Triple H looked up to see Rob Van Dam hold back someone…someone with blonde hair. 

Hunter growled as he realised who RVD was restraining. 

" Let him go." Hunter bit out. Rob and Jericho looked at Triple H in surprise. RVD shrugged and took a step to the side, away from Jericho. 

Suddenly, wrestlers gathered. Anxiously awaiting the confrontation between the two men. 

" Hey, Trips…I-I didn't mean to…" Chris began awkwardly.

" Shut up!" Triple H bellowed. Chris' eyes narrowed in anger, but he brushed it off. He knew that Triple H was allowed to be pissed off at him, so he reluctantly stood quiet. 

The two egotistical wrestlers glared at each other. 

Triple H had no idea what he was going to do. He was right in front of the man that his wife had an affair with, had a child with…

Triple H clenched and unclenched his fists at the thought that the child, who he believed had been the highlight of his life for a long time, wasn't truly his but Jericho's. 

" Hunter, don't do anything you'll regret." Ric Flair spoke from the side. 

" Kick his ass, Hunter." Came the response from the wrestler who was going to meet Jericho in the ring that following Sunday: Stone Cold Steve Austin. 

" Hey man, don't listen to baldy…he's just worried that I'm going to beat him on Sunday. Listen to Flair…he's actually making some sense." Jericho protested. 

" This is between us, Jericho." Triple H threatened as he moved closer to Jericho.

" Fight! Fight!" Chants rang out amongst the wrestlers.

" We're not going to fight, guys." Chris spoke and then he turned to Hunter. " Are we?" 

" I'm going to make you cough blood up for the next month!" Hunter bit out acidly. Jericho grimaced at the thought and began to back away from Triple H.

" Seriously, man. Think rationally. What happened between me and Steph…we didn't mean for it to happen. If I wanted to piss you off, I can think of a lot of other things to do to you. But I didn't want to piss you off. I didn't **mean** to sleep with Stephanie…your umm…wife. It just happened. We were drunk and it happened, but…I'll be honest, it meant more to me then just sex." 

'Ooohs' and 'Whoas' echoed amongs the ever growing crowd of wrestlers.

" Dude, you're trying to calm the man down." RVD interjected in a whisper. 

" Jericho, I so want to kick your ass." Triple H exclaimed, as he neared Jericho.

" You know we've never seen eye to eye, Hunter. But, I understand the hell you must be going through. I personally know that Stephanie is a hard person to get over." Chris stammered. Triple H took a hold of Jericho's collar and gritted his teeth, anger bubbling more within him.

" Take a shot at me, if it helps." Jericho stated. Triple H faltered at the Canadian's answer. He wasn't expecting Jericho to let him hit him so easily. 

" Hunter!" A shriek suddenly rang out as Stephanie pushed through the crowd of wrestlers to them. She ran over to the men and put her hand on Triple H's fist.

" Hunter, let him go. I'm the one that's hurt you. Not Chris." She stated. Triple H looked at his to-be-ex-wife's pleading eyes. He paused for a moment, his gaze fixated on Stephanie. He then let go of Jericho and retreated his fist. 

~*~*~*~

_Chris Jericho _

Chris watched the intense stare between the former couple. He glanced at Triple H and noticed something he had never really seen in his eyes on-screen before. 

Love for Stephanie. 

" Do I pay you people to stand around? No! So, anyone who wants to have a job tomorrow, better start moving their ass!" Vince McMahon shouted to the herd of nosy wrestlers, interrupting Jericho's thoughts. The wrestlers all quickly scrambled out of the small area, whilst whispering amongst each other. 

" Great. Just when it was getting interesting." Stacy mumbled. 

" Ten bucks on Triple H." The Rock proclaimed. 

" Twenty on Jericho." Booker T joined in.

" You people are asses." The Undertaker muttered as he walked off. 

Jealousy passed through Chris as he realised that Triple H wasn't always using Stephanie to get to the top. He had loved her too. He still did, from the looks he was giving her now. 

Vince looked back and forth between the group of wrestlers and the love triangle. He then walked over to them.

" I want you to talk this out. You three are very important to my company and if you don't sort this out then I'll unfortunately have to take other measures to sort this out." Vince demanded. 

Chris looked up at his child's grandfather and nodded in agreement to his threat. Vince then made his way to the exit. He paused at a box thing and picked up a videocassette from it, he then shot Chris a look before leaving. 

In that one look it was clear to Chris that the tape that Vince held in his hands was the one with Stephanie and Chris's affair. It suddenly dawned on Y2J. 

Vince McMahon had compiled the tape that had been sent to Hunter with his whole affair. 

Jericho understood that Vince was trying to take a burden off his daughter's shoulders. A huge burden. And this was the way he had done it, and for that Chris was thankful to his boss.

~*~*~*~

_Triple H_

" Hunter…" Stephanie began, but the irate wrestler cut her off.

" Save it Steph. I don't give a crap about what Vince says. I'm out of here." Triple H said as he made his way to the exit.

" Hunter, please. I don't want you to hate me." Stephanie objected as she held Triple H's arm back. 

" I don't…that's why it hurts more." Triple H declared. His response caused Stephanie to let go of his arm, in shock. Triple H then walked a few steps away and then stopped. 

He slowly looked down and then put his hand in his pocket and took something out. 

Triple H turned around and walked back to the couple. 

" I guess this is yours now…c-congratulations." Hunter said painfully. He handed the sonogram of what was believed to him was his child to Chris Jericho. Jericho looked baffled at Trip's act. 

" I will beat the shit out of you, Jericho. Don't think I won't. But not now…but when I do it'll be for the title." Chris shrugged as Triple H walked off.

" Bye Hunter." Stephanie meekly whispered.

~*~*~*~

Stephanie McMahon 

__

Stephanie stood rooted in her spot for a few minutes.

She had just said farewell to her husband…now he was just one of the wrestlers. 

Stephanie processed the night's events and thought of how everything was tied together. The preparations for the wedding, the conversation with Jericho, the horror that was her wedding and the break up of her two-year marriage replayed continuously in her mind. 

" Steph?" Chris' voice broke Stephanie out of her daze. She turned to look at the Undisputed Champ. 

" So this is our baby, huh?" Jericho asked as he looked down at the sonogram in his hands. Stephanie smiled at him. 

" Yeah. That's **our** baby." 

" Wow, she's…he's…it's…umm…" Chris stammered. His eyebrows knitted as he examined the picture.

" You can't find the baby can you?" Stephanie asked with a grin, looking at his expression.

" Totally and utterly lost." He responded. Stephanie chuckled and walked up to him. She stood next to him and leaned over to point at the sonogram.

" That's our baby right there." She indicated to a little blob. 

" Wow, that dot's really our baby." 

" Yeah and in a few months it'll be bigger and we'll know if it's a girl or a boy." 

" Wow." Y2J repeated. His eyes fixated on the black and white lines. Stephanie looked up at him with a warm smile. 

" You'll be there, right? When I have my next ultrasound." 

" Of course. I'm here for you throughout this pregnancy." He replied as he smiled down at her.

" So you'll be my slave?" 

" What ever you want, master." Stephanie paused and then planted a kiss on Chris's lips. 

" Here's to parenthood." 

~*~*~*~

Finis 

~*~*~*~


End file.
